Total Drama: Supernatural Race of Horror
by Bloodylilcorpse
Summary: Join Chris & Chef in a horror-depicted & chilling race around the world! Where you will visit some of the most scariest places on earth while going on thrill-seeking challenges & experience heart-racing excitement at every corner as 26 supernatural beings from around the world will experience the scare of lifetime in hopes of winning the big 10 million! (Currently on hiatus!)
1. Intro Preview, App and Rules

**(Update:) Okay I'm doing some updates with this one. I've decided that if you don't want to have your character in a relationship you don't have to, but I'm still gonna stick with the characters being heterosexual for the time being. If and when I make a second one of these, I'll be more free with the choosing of sexualities. I'm just new to this and still learning, so just humor me for now. I apologize if I've caused any confusion with this.**

* * *

In the dark of the night, a pair of dark swirling clouds roll back and reveal a pale full moon. The wind is howling eerily through some of the old oak trees as their branches claw at the air as though in attempt to grab some unseen force. An owl swoops down from a nearby tree as it hoots in an eerie pitch and flies away out of sight. Standing not too far off are two dark figures in the middle of a creepy-looking cemetery as the camera swiftly pans over several old-cracked and decaying tombstones and finally lands on the pair; getting a close up of their hidden faces. Chris McLean steps out further into the moonlight to be properly seen while followed by his sidekick and co-host Chef.

Chris smiles his iconic trademark smile as he clasps his hands together with an excited look flickering in his eyes and says, "Hello fellow audiences. This is Chris McLean coming at you live and I'm standing here with Chef in what is said to be one of the most haunted gravesites in the _world!_ "

He stretches out his arms in a dramatic way to emphasize his point while Chef rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chests looking as though he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Chris continues ignoring Chef as he folds his hands behind his back with that confident smirk of his while saying, "Now you're probably wondering why we're both out lurking around in the land of eternal slumber. Well...audience members we've done it again! But this time we're going all out because this year we're about to unleash a whole new season of Total Drama! Where thirteen _unlucky_...I mean (coughs) fortunate contestants...and not just your average contestants, but of the _supernatural_ kind will compete in this year's season where the challenges only get harder and much _scarier_ than _EVER!_ They will go on ghastly trips all around the world and explore abandoned amusement parks, haunted rundown hotels while battling their most inner fears in hopes of winning the big bucks! We're talking 10 million moola!"

The camera zooms forwards and gets a close up of Chris's face as he sells his next feed line, "Will they survive on this season of Total Drama? _Or..._ will they get the heebie jeebies and go crying home to their mamas? Will hearts be broken among this season's of _boys and ghouls?_ Find out on this year's season of **Total Drama...The Supernatural...Race of... _Horror!"_**

The camera cuts and takes to a commercial as Chef looks warily at Chris and says, "Man, you sure about this? Supernatural beings? And why thirteen of them?"

Chris gives Chef a cocky smirk while teasing him and says in childish tone of voice, "Aww...is Chef getting cold feet? You're not superstitious now are you?"

Chef gives Chris annoyed look while rolling his eyes again and says no while muttering out loud, "You're jokes are still lame."

The total drama host cocks an eyebrow with an irritable look, but ignores his comment and says in a more serious tone as he pulls out his phone and adds, "Good then. I got a couple of calls to make and then this little baby will be set."

"I'm telling you Chef the ratings are going to go through the roof...," Both tv host and co-host/cook start to exit the gravesite as Chris continues to trail off.

* * *

 _ **Okay peeps here's the deal, I've had this idea for a while and I finally got around at trying my hand at it, so here are the rules. There will be 13 boys and 13 girls. I will not be adding my own, I prefer to give that extra slot to someone else and give them a go at it. As a heads up you can also find this app on my wall for easier access.**_

 ** _1.) The supernatural beings will consist of races like vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, banshees, witches, etc. If you know of another that is not listed, you are free to send them in._**

 ** _2.) Please send your characters through PM, and save the reviews for reviewing unless you are a guest/anonymous._**

 ** _3.) Be detailed and creative with your character. It'll help in the long run for me to get a better understanding of your character's personality and traits._**

 ** _4.) I wanna see some characters with flaws and quirks because no character is perfect. Don't send in any Mary Sues or Gary Stus please. I'd liked see a broad range of different characters. Villains included. Also t_** _ **ake your time and have fun with it. Don't feel rushed, I still have many kinks to work out before I can start this story/fanfic going, but I promise it will happen.**_

 ** _5.) To make things simpler and less troublesome, please just go with heterosexual characters so that everyone who wants a love interest can get one without further complications, and you may also use whatever nationality you want even if someone else has use it, but a variety of different nationalities would be nice too._**

 ** _6.) Also only one character for each user will be accepted. This way everyone gets a chance to add theirs._**

 ** _7.) I may have to up the rating later because I'm allowing swearing/violence among characters and possible lemons or lemon/related scenes in this one which is why the ages in the app is up, that and Chris will explain more on that later. So feel free to let your inner demons out! lol_**

 ** _Okay, I think I cover everything. If not, I'll add more in another chapter/update. The app is listed below! Peace! And remember to have fun! ;)_**

* * *

Total Drama: The Supernatural Race of Horror App

Full Name:

Nickname (If Any?):

Age (20-24):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Supernatural Race (What are you?):

Nationality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Biggest Phobia:

Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies:

Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!):

Bio:

~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~

Complexion/Skin Tone:

Facial and Body Description:

Eyes Shape and Colour:

Hair Style and Colour:

Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?:

Regular Clothes:

Formal Wear:

Any Additional Accessories?:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

~How will they interact with~

Chris:

Chef:

Love Interest:

Other Contestants:

Friends:

Enemies:

~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~

1\. Health (Your current life value.):

2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):

3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):

4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):

5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):

6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):

7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):

8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):

9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):

10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):

11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):

12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):

13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.):

Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less):

Strengths (Max.3 or Less):

Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less):

Reason For Signing Up:

What will the do with big 10 million if they win?:

Describe their love interest (If you want one):

Describe how they will interact with their love interest:

Audition Tape (Please also be creative here too! I'd like to get an idea of what your oc is like!):

Anything else?:


	2. The Final Cast!

_**Okay folks, this is the final cast! I'll be starting on this as soon as I can. I'll also be putting up another post soon in a day or two with more info. Until then, you peeps have a good one! ;)**_

* * *

 **Supernatural Boys**

 **1.) Vincent "Vince" Brooks, the Wildcard/American. 22 . Human/ Demon Hybrid-(stigma13)**

 **2.) Elias Arendelle, the Very Nice Siren Who is Forced to be Evil/British. 24 . Siren-(Silver Writer 0927)**

 **3.) Salton "Salt" Griffin, the Living Nightmare/American. 23 . Death Demon-(WhiteFour)**

 **4.) Christopher "Abraham" Washington, the True Patriot/American. 24 . Horseman of the Apocalypse-(Tokusatsu-31st Century)**

 **5.)** **Akinobu "Aki" Ishiyama, the Strategist/Japanese. 21 . Kitsune-(The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

 **6.)** **Duke Christison, the Fearless Prankster/American. 21 . Skinwalker-(Supreme Kai of Writing)**

 **7.)** **Jay Collins, the Goofy Rocker/African American. 22 . vampire/werewolf hybrid-(mmess23)**

 **8.)** **Zaphkiel "Zak" Jesaitis, the Sinful Angel/Scottish. 23. Arc Angel-(deadsqurp300)**

 **9.)** **Domencio "Diamond" Marcello, The Mysterious, Silent, Brooding Grouch/Italian. 24 . Merman-(GwendolynD)**

 **10.)** **Jack "James" Mitchell, the Manipulative Asshole/Irish. 23 . Vampire-(loseroflockers)**

 **11.)** **Wesker "Djinn,Wes" San Shayne, the Aura Detective/American-African. 21 . Horseman of war-(KyotoDragon)**

 **12.) Lucky Hill, the Walking Luck/Australian. 20. Black Cat Demon-(FlightFox40)**

 **13.) James Lyon, the Artist Loner/American. 21. Human-Lycan Hybrid-(JamesLion15)**

 **Supernatural Ghouls**

 **1.) Aria Malik, the Runway Outcast/Indian. 21 . Naga "Snake Girl"-(zombiefear101)**

 **2.) Bonnibelle "Bonnie" Anne Bloom, the Girly Sweetheart/African American. 20 . Vampire-(Daisy-is-Lazy)**

 **3.) Monica "Moe" Ariel-Maria Gomez, the Socially Involved Junkie/ Afro-European. 21 . Fairy-(shianen)**

 **4.) Daria St. Leger, the Opportunist/Swiss. 23 . Vampire-(Anarchophobia)**

 **5.)** **Akane "Aka-chan" Adabashi, the "short tempered" Bakeneko/Japanese. 21 . Bakeneko "Monster Cat"-(moka evans)**

 **6.)** **Iris Kennedy, the Immature Musician/Irish. 21. Werewolf-(LillyShepard)**

 **7.)** **Silver "Silv" Birch, the Somewhat Normal One/Canadian. 22 . Ghost hybrid "Half Human-Half Ghost"-(FlickeringSilverFlame)**

 **8.)** **Blake Azerath Noxic, the Grim Reaper/Aztec-Russian-Egyptian. 21 . Death-(Fool Arcana Kaiju)**

 **9.)** **Keiko "Kei" Suzuki, the Not-So Polite Angel/Japanese. 22 . Angel-(Cupcakes Are You)**

 **10.)** **Arielle "Ari" Lucille Mayfield, the Old Fashioned Sweetheart/French-Scottish. 20 . Dragon Hybrid-(pizzawizz)**

 **11.)** **Valerie Olivia Lovelock, the Seductive Aristocrat/British. 20 . Succubus-(XBloodLegendX)**

 **12.)** **Brandye Sarahi Buat Villegas, the Motherly Enigma/Filipino. 21 . Necromancer-(dan wilds)**

 **13.)** **Magnolia "Maggie" Quinn Rothchild, the Nutcase Inventor/American. 21 . Fair-Wolf-(FreakyFanGirl136)**

* * *

 _*I went ahead and left this part up just in case anyone may have missed it._

 **Okay for those of you who have sent in a character and they have been accepted please do me the favor of either putting this in your review or Pm me your answers, and the same goes to those of you who are sending in characters. Thanks. ;)**

 _ **Please let me know if you would like or interested in your character doing/not the following:**_

 _ **1.) Would your character swear and if so, some or a lot?**_

 _ **2.) Would your character smoke/drink (alcohol)?**_

 _ **3.) Would your character be interested in lemon?**_


	3. Update!

_**(Update!) Got the interns, and now back to work!**_

 _ **Interns:**_

 _Hailey Brown, the Normal One/Human. 21- WinterFairy209_

 _Leigh Anne Marie Smith, the Teacher's Pet/Possibly a Ghost?. 20-TotalDramaFan1427_

* * *

 _ **These are the following Supernatural characters have chosen to stay single:**_

 _Akane Adabashi_

 _Valerie Olivia Lovelock (Though her character is up for lemon (guys only), but with no strings attached)_

 _Zaphkiel Jesaitis_

 _Silver Birch (Still interested in lemon)_

* * *

 ** _These are the following Supernatural couples as of so far:_**

 _Daria St. Leger and Blake Azerath Noxic_

 _Elias Arendelle and Monica Ariel-Maria Gomez_

 _Vincent Brooks and Aria Malik_

 _Salton Griffin and Brandye Sarahi Buat Villegas_

 _Jay Collins and Bonnibelle Anne Bloom_

 _Akinobu Ishiyama and Iris Kennedy_

 _Wesker San Shayne and Magnolia Quinn Rothchild_

* * *

 ** _And these Supernatural characters sexuality has changed or not heterosexual (if you still want to change yours now is the time):_**

 _Akane Adabashi (Panromantic Asexual)_

 _Arielle_ _Lucille Mayfield_ _(Pansexual)_

 _Daria St. Leger (Homosexual)_

 _Blake Azerath Noxic (Homonsexual)_

 _Akinobu Ishiyama (Bisexual)_

 _Silver Birch (Possible Bisexual if anyone needs a partner)_

 _*If I've missed anyone's sexual preferences, please let me know._

* * *

 **Listed _below are the applications of each character. Now if you like you may choose among one another who you would like to pair your character up with IF you want to, you don't have to, but for those of you that would like to you can either choose now or wait until you've seen the first chapter. The choice is totally up to you, just be sure to let me know when you do, so that I can post up here who's chosen who and who is already taken. Also you will probably noticed that I removed the Audition Tapes. I did that because they'll be used in the first chapter, and seeing them beforehand will be a spoiler. So can't have that!_**

 ** _(1)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Vincent Brooks_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Vince, and sometimes Vinny as a teasing nickname_

 _Age (20-24): 22 going on 23_

 _Gender: male_

 _Stereotype: The Wildcard_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): human/ demon hybrid_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Likes: music, drawing, cooking, anime, sea salt, ice cream, his friends, and looking at sunsets at high places, his family, movies, games, and flying_

 _Dislikes: jerks, fangirls, and people who think they know what's best for others_

 _Biggest Phobia: ghosts even though he is half demon._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: resident evil series, alien series, and the dead space animated series._

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Vincent is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the toughest of thugs that tries and fails to attack him, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. He also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. While maturing as time goes by, Vincent never loses his care-free attitude. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Vince maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father who passed away in the military, and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. In addition, vincent values family and friends very highly. He cares deeply for his mother and his friends. Despite his handsome appearance, he often has terrible luck with women, reason number one is that he always has to avoid fangirls that will come after him if he's not too careful. He enjoys a good challenge, when it comes to his mixed martial arts or doing parkour while free running._

 _Bio: He has a simple life even though he is half demon due to his demon mother who fell in love with his father. He found out when he first sprouted wings from his back and he was told who truly was so he did any person would do, he fainted and then when he came to he understood and he was fine with saying it made him into a super hero or it reminded him of bleach and high school dxd which are his two favorite animes. So he trained in his powers and when he unlocked his other form it sort of reminded him of a certain espada. When he heard of total drama having a new season he immediately signed up since he was looking for fun since he was bored out of his mind._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: he has alabaster skin_

 _Facial and Body Description: he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength that mixes with his height of 6ft. and his weight of 155 lbs, and over all facial structure is more of a strong look but it still has that slight feminine touch to it giving him a pretty boy look._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: his eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to show its icy blue color, his eyelashes are a bit defined giving the appearance to be slightly feminine. One of the reasons he is hunted by fan girls._

 _Hair Style and Colour: he has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears,_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: he has a dragon tattoo on the right side of his chest while the other side has a wolf and they both look like their about to fight each other_

 _Regular Clothes: he wears black steel toed biker boots, black jeans, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it with a red dragon design on it, he also wears black gloves and a black leather vest. The final piece of his attire is that he wears a black face mask that covers his nose and the lower half of his face(Kakashi's mask from Naruto)._

 _Formal Wear: dark velvet tux with black dress gloves, slacks same color as the tux, and black dress shoes( same as velvet bouncer from lightning returns but with darker colors the glove)_

 _Any Additional Accessories?: he wears his trademark mask and gloves in previous attires_

 _Sleep Wear: grey sweatpants_

 _Swim Wear: dark red Swim trunks that reaches below his knees and black tribal patterns_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: he would sometimes make jabs at him and may hate him but he would still respect him as a small time actor and as a host but he still not like him due to Chris being an asshole._

 _Chef: he would greatly respect chef cause he believes he used to be a solider and he might think he and his father might have served together, he might ask. Vince likes cooking so he might ask chef for pointers/advice. As well as chef might be a good sparing partner for Vince_

 _Love Interest: he would treat her as a good friend and would be willing to see if it progresses into more, and if it does he would deeply care for her and will do anything to protect her_

 _Other Contestants: he would act friendly neutral to them to see if they would be friend material or not_

 _Friends: he would be really friendly and sometimes tease them as good friends should and would do anything to keep them safe_

 _Enemies: he would not like them and would have witty taunts and comebacks just to piss them off and they attack he would just introduce them their face to his foot._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.):8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):10_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):6_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):9_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):9_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):6_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.):6_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): demon form, flight, and knows magic_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less):he is stronger and faster than a normal human, in his demonic form he strength and speed just goes to a whole new level, and he is a fast thinker_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less):in his other form he has a difficult time controlling his magic, trouble seems to find him whether its monsters or punks trying to attack him but fails._

 _Reason For Signing Up: like it said in the bio he was flat out bored and he thought it might be really fun_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?:he would give a quarter his his mother, a quarter to his love interest, quarter to charity, and keep the last quarter and use it to help start his music career._

 _Describe their love interest:a hot girl that is kind, caring, smart and willing to go through tough challenges to keep her friends safe and she has to have a sweet tooth, and has to love music_

 _describe how they will interact with their love interest:you already put this on here_

 _Anything else?: Demonic form;While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his entire body while his face consist of red eyes and his mouth is jagged fangs and the inside of his mouth is pure white( similar to Naruto' four tailed form), His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons, and has a long and thin tail that could be used as a weapon.( overall he would look like_ ulquiorra's segunda etapa _form with a bit of four tailed Naruto)_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Yes he does swear but only when the situation calls for it._

 _2\. No he doesn't smoke yes he drinks but with his other half he can't get drunk._

 _3\. Fine with lemon._

* * *

 ** _(2)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Elias Arendelle_

 _Nickname (If Any?): None_

 _Age (20-24): 24_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Very Nice Siren Who Is Forced To Be Evil_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Siren_

 _Nationality: British_

 _Likes: feeding off positive energy, girls, being a gentleman._

 _Dislikes: his sister forcing him to be evil, feeding off of negative energy._

 _Biggest Phobia: Sharks_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Child's Play_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Elias is a siren, as you may know already, but mostly, sirens like to lure sailors into the sea with their hypnotic voice. But Elias and his sister are special sirens. They come from a world known as Equestria. These sirens love to make people argue and feed off of their negative energy, to make their voices more powerful. However, Elias is different. His voice makes people want to laugh and smile, which is what his sister hates. The mist that he absorbs into his earrings is pink._

 _Bio: He was born in 1992, with his sister being born in 1993. A few years later, their mom was killed in a shark attack, causing Elias's fear of sharks to be born. He had to protect his sister, and when they were able to come to the human world, Shannon wanted world adoration, and forced her brother to help her. He agreed, but he regretted feeding off of negative energy._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: peach_

 _Facial and Body Description: normal face, lean, athletic, six pack._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: round, one eye pink (left), right eye yellow_

 _Hair Style and Colour: pink, short, reaches to neck._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: None_

 _Regular Clothes: white t-shirt with British flag on it, blue shorts and running shoes._

 _Formal Wear: black tuxedo with a blue tie._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: His red earrings, they are fragments from his mother's amulet, who died in a shark attack._

 _Sleep Wear: blue shorts, shirtless_

 _Swim Wear: His normal clothes are waterproof. But he is barefoot when he swims._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Be polite._

 _Chef: Be nice_

 _Love Interest: flirt with them and be a gentleman to them._

 _Other Contestants: Depends on how they act._

 _Friends: be nice to them._

 _Enemies: Ignore them._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 9_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 10_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 8_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 7_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 8_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 6_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 6_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 5_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 4_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 3_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): hypnotic singing_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): flirting, and singing._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): When his earrings breaks, he'll become tone deaf. But that won't happen, since he feeds off of positive energy. He always carries extra earrings on him, just in case._

 _Reason For Signing Up: To get away from his evil sister._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: He'll split it with his love interest if he gets one._

 _Describe their love interest: Elias's love interest will be a sweet girl, one who doesn't mind that he's a siren, and someone who is kind._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: He'll flirt with her, give her flowers, chocolate, jewelry, all that stuff that a girl likes._

 _Anything else?: I give permission for Elias to have sex and swear, but I do not give permission for him to drink, smoke, or do drugs, at all._

* * *

 ** _(3)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Daria_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Raven_

 _Age (20-24): 23_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: Opportunist_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Vampire_

 _Nationality: Swiss_

 _Likes: Coffee, chocolate, ravens, crows, cats, women, metal and rock,_

 _Dislikes: Being bossed around, breaking promises, spiders, garlic, onions and cabbage, werewolves_

 _Biggest Phobia: Losing control of herself and becoming a mindless monster_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: She doesn't watch those types of movies_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Daria is over-dramatic. She is a bit off-kilter, differentiating between being down-to-earth and being snobbish (that's probably the vampire blood's influence). Cunning and witty enough to get what she wants. Calculating and shrewd, Daria is not the one to rush into things without thinking them through and having a backup plan. Peaceful, preferring to solve problems through talking, only resorting to force if needed, using her powers for an additional advantage. She also uses complex wordplay and vocabulary to confound people. Almost always tries to find profit in any situation, whether it's good or bad. Is flirty, not missing a chance to hit on a girl. Daria may not look like a nice person, but she has somewhat good intentions at heart, gratuitously helps her friends one way or another._

 _Bio: Daria became a vampire about a month ago, give or take a few weeks. She doesn't remember much about her previous life, only that her name is Daria and she probably was an aspiring actress, which wouldn't be surprising, because she was turned by some famous film producer Elise Zweiller in the throes of passion. That was a mistake on Elise's part: siring another vampire without proper authorization is a violation of rules of Swiss' Vampire Society. Zweiller was executed, her death was plotted to be a casualty; humans don't need to know that she was a vampire, and that there are more of them. Daria, thanks to her communicative skills, was spared, given an apartment. But she has a fine-or you can say a debt-to pay. Daria works as some kind of a mercenary, a problem-solver, mostly doing jobs for city's chancellor (who is also a vampire). That's how her new life started_

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Pale-white_

 _Facial and Body Description: Sharp facial features, greyish lips; 6'1'', 158 lbs, lean with wiry muscles, straight body shape_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Sky-blue; almond, deep set eyes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Chin-length, messy, raven-black hair, adorned with a purple plait on a right side of head_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: Sleeve of skulls tattooed on right arm_

 _Regular Clothes: White button up shirt with pushed up sleeves, black pants and a pair of brogues_

 _Formal Wear: Black vest with red button down shirt, black linen pants and brogues_

 _Any Additional Accessories?:_

 _Sleep Wear: White tank-top and dark shorts_

 _Swim Wear: Black sports bra and grey_ _board shorts_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Contemptuously_

 _Chef: Would try to intimidate him, terrify him to death_

 _Love Interest: She would cherish her, will be overprotective, but won't be an errand girl_

 _Other Contestants: Mostly will be friendly, but sometimes cold and indifferent_

 _Friends: She will be warm and welcoming towards them, responsive to their problems_

 _Enemies: She would try to converse with them, trying to solve a problem, and if that won't help she would try to bluster them into obedience_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 6_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 4_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 10_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 8_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 9_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 7_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 2_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 6_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Precognition. Ability to force someone to act to Daria's decree (for this she has to look into target's eyes and speak in a language understandable to them). Inhuman quickness_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Resilience, deductive reasoning_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Morally ambiguous, lazy, really bad at mechanics_

 _Reason For Signing Up: Money, opportunity to use and hone her abilities without backlash_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Buy a normal flat, maybe even a whole house_

 _Describe their love interest: (I, actually, don't know)_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: She would cherish her, but won't be an errand girl_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Yes, but only in German._

 _2\. No. Blood doesn't pump through her body (tho it's still there), so she can't become drunk or intoxicated._  
 _3\. Lemons? Oh, well, again, because of her blood she can't get aroused, and doesn't have, like, a sex drive? Only for the sake of intimacy or pleasuring her, uh, partner. I probably got too far._

* * *

 ** _(4) Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Bonnibelle Anne Bloom_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Bonnie(most used), Bon, BB_

 _Age (20-24): 20_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The Girly Sweetheart_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Vampire_

 _Nationality: African American_

 _Likes: Animals, Flowers, The Sun/Sunsets, Fashion, Shopping, Making Friends_

 _Dislikes: Killing, Hurting Others, Losing Friends, Discrimination, Bad hair days, Being dirty_

 _Biggest Phobia: Dying Alone/Being Alone_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: None she's not a real horror fan. (Does Courage the Cowardly Dog and Goosebumps count?)_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Like her stereotype says, Bonnie is a girly sweetheart. She's kind and honest, and appreciates the pretty things in life. She's not afraid of to admit that she loves skirts and heels and dresses, and that fashion is her passion, and that the mall is her second home. She will gladly announce it, because she believes that is makes her awesome, and a little shoppin' never hurt nobody. Bon likes to live each day like its her last, and she likes to make the people around her feel the same way. She won't hesitate to try and make your day, or make you smile. She's caring, and will be honest and wise when needed, there to comfort. But, of course, some people don't like how close she can get. And she can get too close and uncomfortable, but she's just trying to be nice. BB can also be naive, and a bit of a push over, but she won't hesitate to stand up for people she cares for. But, overall, Bonnie is a good person, with a heart of gold, and a lot to offer._

 _Bio: Life hasn't really treated Bonnibelle nicely. Life was good until she was turned. She was 11 when it happened. She was supposed to be home earlier from her friend's sleepover, but she had gotten lost. Unfortunately, the vampire got to her before her parents did. Bonnie tried to run, but he was too fast. She didn't remember much after that, only the pain in her neck and the extreme thirst. When she came to, her mom was dead in front of her, brutally mutilated, her step dad staring in horror. It scarred her, she knew she would never be the same again. Lucky for her, her step dad was a paranormal scientist, so he didn't turn her into the government. So he did what he needed, he hid Bonnie's mother's body, got what belongings they could carry, and fled. So they were on the run, hiding from society. Meanwhile, he was teaching Bonnibelle everything she needed to know, from school subjects to successfully hunting. She was grateful for him, showing her that she could accept herself, after all that happened. She had her frenzies here and there, causing them to run again, but it was working out. The police then found her step dad and arrested him, charging him with murder. In reality, he sacrificed himself for Bonnie, knowing she was ready, and could make something of herself. She's survived on her own ever since, living life like how they both wanted her to. She was able to get a night job, and a decent apartment, with the skills her step dad taught her, and has 2 best friends, who know she's a vampire, and help her as much as they can._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Light brown. It is pale due to her being a vampire_

 _Facial and Body Description: Bonnie's face is oval shaped, with an average nose and full lips. She also wears slight makeup on her face. Her body is tall and slender, with curves in the right places, and long legs. She is 5'9 and weighs 130 lbs._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: BB's eyes are almond shaped and red in color. Her original eye color was hazel._

 _Hair Style and Colour: Her hair is styled in a curly short-ish afro. It is a dark brown with blonde tips. It was originally a lighter color._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: Her vampire bites are very visible on the left side of her neck._

 _Regular Clothes: She wears a white crop top with a high waist blue, pink, and white floral skirt. She also wears gold stilettos, with a gold necklace, bracelet, and earnings, and a pink over the shoulder handbag._

 _Formal Wear: BB wears a strapless, mermaid dress that ombres from white to pink. With this, she wears gold jewelry, and soft pink platform heels._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: Of course, for the sun, she has her sun hat, long gloves, thigh high socks, scarf, umbrella, etc when she needs it._

 _Sleep Wear: She wears an over-sized grey t-shirt and her underwear._

 _Swim Wear: She wears a yellow polka dot one piece swim suit, with her sun hat, umbrella, and shades._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: As nice as she can_

 _Chef: She will try to be understanding_

 _Love Interest: A little awkward and flustered, but would still be nice._

 _Other Contestants: Happy as always_

 _Friends: Even happier if that's possible_

 _Enemies: Steer away, but be the bigger person_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): Day: 7, Night: 9(if this is alright)_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 9_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 4-5_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 8_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 7_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 3_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 5_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 3_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 10_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 8_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 6_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Enhanced agility, enhanced speed, enhanced strength_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Night vision, decelerated aging_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Burns in sunlight and fires, cant retract fangs, needs blood to survive_

 _Reason For Signing Up: Too escape, and make friends._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: First she would shop, but then she would save it to become a fashion artist._

 _Describe their love interest: Someone who she know is a good person deep down is her ultimate standard. Beyond that, anything. She would probably be best with someone who is shy, or depressed, so she can show them happiness_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: She'd treat them like a best friend, all the while trying to not be too clingy._

 _Anything else?: She has the ability to go into a violent, uncontrollable rage, which she calls "The Frenzy", where it's almost impossible to stop her from hurting people. This is extremely rare that this happens, but is triggered when she denies her need for blood, or when she is in an extremely emotional state._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Bonnie doesn't extremely swear, but she will rarely say Damn or Ass or something like that._

 _2\. She doesn't smoke, but she will drink her occasional drink._

 _3\. Sure, she can be in a lemon._

* * *

 ** _(5)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Duke Christison_

 _Nickname (If Any?): None_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Fearless Prankster_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Skinwalker_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Likes: Pranking people, eating raw meat, staying in dog form_

 _Dislikes: Rain and Snow, people mistreating dogs, cooked meat._

 _Biggest Phobia: Wolf Form: Thunder, Human Form: Losing control of his dog form._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Anything with werewolves, and The Friday the 13th Franchise._

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Duke is a born prankster. It doesn't matter if it is something as simple as ringing a doorbell, changing into a wolf, and running around a stranger's house, or something as complex as a trap to cover an entire school in pink paint. He also is not afraid of anything. (Except Thunder.) He has gone into many dangerous situations, and aside from a few scratches and gashes, has made it out fine. His only problem is if he gets angry enough, he will unwillingly change into his wolf form, and will attack anyone in sight. This is why he tries to stay calm and happy at all times. He always tries to make nice with people, no matter how much they piss him off._

 _Bio: Duke was born in a sleepy little forest town in Oregon. He was left in at the doorstep of an orphanage, where he spent sixteen years. He finally decided he was done with the strict rules of the orphanage, ad ran into the forest. five days later, after running out of food and failing to hunt anything, he found a wolf who had a rabbit in its mouth. Duke was so hungry he tried to get the rabbit from the wolf, and fought for it. But the wolf bit his hand. The wolf then turned into a human, and told Duke how he was now a skinwalker, and was allowed to join the pack of skinwalkers in the forest. That is where he has lived most of his life, dropping back into the town to play pranks on the people who owned the orphanage. But now the forest area he and his pack are living in is about be cut down. So he joined the show to try and get the money to stop the company._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Pale skin from his entire body being covered in fur more often then not._

 _Facial and Body Description: Rectangle face shape and and body with a decent amount of muscle._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Human: Oval eye shape and green eyes Wolf: Oval eye shape and Blue with specals of gold_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Black hair that reaches down to just above his eyes in the front, to the nape of his neck in the back, and halfway down his ears in the back. Hair turnes grey when he becomes a wolf._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: Abdomen covered in scars from playing with other Skinwalkers._

 _Regular Clothes: A black shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on it, blue jeans, and no shoes._

 _Formal Wear: A black and white tuxedo._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: Necklace with a wolf fang on it._

 _Sleep Wear: Sleeps as a wolf and doesn't wear anything._

 _Swim Wear: Swims as a wolf and doesn't wear anything._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Only puts up with Chris' crap because he needs the money._

 _Chef: Tries to stay away from the crazy guy._

 _Love Interest: A girl who doesn't mind being with a guy who is a dog half of the time._

 _Other Contestants: As long as they treat him and other animals ok, they can be friends._

 _Friends: Always protects them, and occasionally turns into a wolf and makes it clear he wants a belly rub._

 _Enemies: Even in human form he likes to snarl at them, and loves telling them off._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 7_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):5_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 8_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 2_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 5_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Ability to change into wolf, super smell and hearing._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Wolf form is faster then him, can eat under-cooked meat, and no one can sneak up on him._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Can act like a dog too much, is a little too ruff sometimes in dog form, Can lose control of wolf form._

 _Reason For Signing Up: To protect his forest area._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Make his area of the forest a protected sanctuary._

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): A girl who is okay with him being a dog most of the time, and doesn't mind that he eats raw meat._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Deathly protective of them, never pulls pranks on them, and thinks of them before himself._

 _Anything else?: Swears casually, like it is not a bid deal, doesn't drink or smoke, and would be interested in lemon._

* * *

 ** _(6) Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Salton Griffin_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Salt... Which he hates_

 _Age (20-24): 23 and a half_

 _Gender: male_

 _Stereotype: The leaving nightmare_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): a death demon_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Likes: to sneak on people, seeing people scared, spicy food, to talk about deep things and looking cool_

 _Dislikes: sarcastic people and people that are trying to be funny. He hates too cheerful people_

 _Biggest Phobia: to accidentally kill someone_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: he likes every bloody horror, doesn't pick a favorite, but more blood the better_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Salt is mysterious and dark. He likes to see people scared and he likes to manipulate them. He is always calm about anything and is taking everything seriously. He is usually quiet, but likes to take the lead so he can take his team to victory. Not many would say, but he is very good at leading, he is friendly even if he is cold and dark all the time. He gets pissed easily and he is not afraid to use force to get through the_ _challenges_

 _Bio: his life as a death demon was very hard in the begging. He never killed anyone and he brought shame on other demons. At least that's what they say. After discovering his powers he became one of the feared demons. He would usually stalk his prey and making dramatic entrance when the time comes. His friends like to hang out with him because he would always surprise them with his adventures from the Underworld (he likes to go there and joke with his cousin Lord Death)._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: pale, but not a vampire pale_

 _Facial and Body Description: pretty buff body structure, tall and kinda skinny, but his face have an intimidating vibe_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: big eyes, one eye (left) is reddish orange and the other one is pale green_

 _Hair Style and Colour: messy and short dark brown hair_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: nah, but he has scars on his left arm_

 _Regular Clothes: a black cloak that hides most of his clothes, but beneath he has a long sleeved black shirt and silverish blue jeans. He likes to not wear shoes._

 _Formal Wear: he would keep the cloak, but would wear a tuxedo below it. He would still not wear shoes._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: nah_

 _Sleep Wear: cloak of course (his cloak is his most prized possession) and his underwear_

 _Swim Wear: this time with no cloak (even if he rarely swims) regular swimming trunks_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: he would be pretty neutral, cold even_

 _Chef: make fun of his role as a side character_

 _Love Interest: would be less cold and have more interest. He would talk a little bit more mysterious_

 _Other Contestants: be cool and dark_

 _Friends: joke with them (usually dark humor), talk and be friendly_

 _Enemies: dark, deathly and creepy_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 4_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 6_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 4_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 8_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):7_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):3_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 9_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 5_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 7_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): his main power is pretty cool... He is always wearing a long silver dagger in his left hand (he is left handed) so he can stab people and hurt them whenever he wants (he can also course internal bleeding without his victim to even know) and his right hand is always faintly glowing green so he can heal any kind of damage inflicted by his dagger. His power makes him a perfect suffering machine and he can make everyone talk and he can brake anyone. His other not that awesome power is slight resistance to hot and cold and his skin in hardly ever getting a scratch (that's why he likes to walk without any footwear)_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): he would pretty much win a physical combat and they say having a dagger always stuck in your hand is a bad thing, he is also very good on his own_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): try not to hurt Salt's feelings, he can hurt you over and over again and he can never master any other weapon besides his dagger_

 _Reason For Signing Up: he was a long time fan of Total Drama and he loved seeing people hurting each other and so why not go there and mess with everyone_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: he would first... Rub it in everyone's faces and then buy them a drink. With the rest of the money he would spend it slowly and_ _peacefully_

 _Describe their love interest: someone that is skilled in what they are doing, is smart and loyal and also powerful. Someone who can be sweet an dangerous in the same time_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: crack some jokes, talk about totally random stuff, talk about something that you can talk about for hours and space out thinking about them_

 _Anything else?: sorry for any mistakes. It's pretty late here._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) Salt would swear a little, just for a joke or something._

 _2.) He likes to drink, but he can't get drunk. (Being a death demon has some perks, he can't get sick from things that bring others death.)_

 _3.) He is always up for a lemony story even if he doesn't have any experience._

* * *

 _ **(7)**_ ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Monica Ariel-Maria Gomez_

 _Nickname: Moe_

 _Age: 21_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: Socially Involved Junkie_

 _Supernatural Race: Moe is a Fairy_

 _Nationality: Afro-European_

 _Likes: reading, tea, relaxing, sleeping, writing, movies, history, science documentaries, jogging_

 _Dislikes: junk food, being covered in dirt, rollerskating, ice skating, and coffee_

 _Biggest Phobia: rollerskating_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: 13 Ghost, The Conjuring, Seven, and A Sixth Sense_

 _Personality: Moe is naturally accepted by most people - this is due to her "cool, calm, and content" nature. In high school, she was always well known but no one really stuck as a close friend. Moe helps everyone through giving advice and listening to them vent while at the same time holding a self-deprecating view on herself. Of course, she completes this view through layered humor. Moe is constantly active - whether it be working or volunteering or in clubs - she stretches herself thin staying involved in multiple things. One reason is because she likes to learn about anything that interest her (she spends her Friday nights watching documentaries) which can vary from knitting to sleep paralysis. The other is for personal acceptance. Nevertheless, she doesn't brag about the things she does and is low key about most of the activities she does. Generally, Moe doesn't get involved in drama and avoids confrontation when she is. She is, though, extremely emotional and feels emotions much more intensely than most people/beings do; as a fairy she is much more emotional. That goes for her caring nature as well as her love of the arts/joining activities, and her avoidance of confrontation._

 _Bio: A lot of Moe's self confidence issues derives from her parent's divorce when she was about eleven. More-so, actually hearing her mother's outburst about how she didn't want "them" (referencing Moe and her brother) and how marriage and having children was a mistake really shook her. Her mother isn't a fairy, and was exiled from the community after the divorce. Some fairies were even intent on killing Theresa. Luiz (Moe's father) convinced them not to, and ended up raising his two children as a single father. Unlike Moe, who hops around from club to club, Al, Moe's older brother by one year, stuck to working out and activities surrounding getting stronger. This led to Al becoming the lead high school athlete and his sister also ranked high socially because of this. Moe attended Cambridge with a double major in Psychology and Philosophy and a minor in English, and her brother graduated from an American college with an athletic scholarship and a degree in Sports Communication. Both of them are also self conscious of their fairy status and their wings but have their moments of self-love. Her brother now plays football for Liverpool F.C and Moe lives with her father in Spain at the moment._

 _~Appearance~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Caramel skin tone, no acne or bumps!_

 _Facial and Body Description: Standing at 5'3 and weighing 124 lbs, Moe has a natural lean, hourglass body, and curves nicely defined in all the right places. Her calves are toned, average bust and butt - she is pretty in a natural and simplistic way. Moe has a small, heart-shaped face, button nose and thin lips._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Almond shaped hazel-colored eyes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Messy, thick, and wavy - she also has a mid-part. Moe's hair falls a few inches past her collarbone. The roots of her hair are dark brown and the rest of her hair is dyed honey blonde._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: She has a nose ring and both her ears pierced twice!_

 _Regular Clothes: An aqua knitted halter crop top, high waist ripped denim shorts, and white converses._

 _Formal Wear: a turtle-neck sleeveless orange dress that has a slit on her left thigh all the way down to the floor, hiding her white closed-toes high heels._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: It would be important to note her wings are long and thin and are the color of her eyes._

 _Sleep Wear: Navy blue camisole and rolled up navy blue short shorts_

 _Swim Wear: Moe wears an aqua bikini top and matching high waist bottoms._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Reacts accordingly to his terrible jokes, plays tricks on him._

 _Chef: Normally, just makes sure she doesn't p*** him of_

 _Love Interest: Like a touchy-feelly friend. Subtle and nervous_

 _Other Contestants: Generally nice, considerate of all_

 _Friends: More talkative, joke around a lot more._

 _Enemies: Ignore their existence unless they come at her first. Then the stereotype for fairies being tricksters will be proven true._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 10_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 7_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 3_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 3_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 4_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 4_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 5_

 _Supernatural Powers: Flight and Elemental Manipulation._

 _Strengths: A very strong intuition, vast knowledge in multiple, random topics, good sense of direction (especially in forest)_

 _Weaknesses: Overemotional, not physically strong, and anything related to rollerskating_

 _Reason For Signing Up: It could be one of her new "activities" to try, but also she loves traveling (one reason why she went to school in England)_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Even more traveling, go to grad school, donate to organizations_

 _Describe their love interest: Moe loves laughing and humor, as well as someone who has some intelligence and just generally she can connect with. It definitely has to be more than just physical attraction; they should have things in common and not in common. Species wise, Moe isn't picky._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Super nervous, actually casual and as a friend, but giving subtle hints. Moe is not direct or active._

 _Anything else?: Nope! I have a question, should I audition another character as well or is she okay? Thanks!_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Moe is not opposed to swearing though she doesn't do it often. Usually in stressful situations._

 _2\. Moe drinks at parties and when she's around her friends (but she's so busy she barely does). She isn't' a fan of smoking cigarettes, but she does smoke weed. Usually when she's got so much stuff going on she needs to relax, but she does it more often than she swears and drinks._

 _3\. Yeah, I think Moe is interested in sex._

* * *

 ** _(8) Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Akinobu Ishiyama_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Aki_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Strategist_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Kitsune_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Likes:Nature, Shiny things, playing pranks_

 _Dislikes:Urbanization, loud noises, guns_

 _Biggest Phobia: Large Fires (thing like campfires & Matches are ok)_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Onibaba, The Wolfman,_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!):Akinobu is a quiet and easy going individual preferring to keep to himself until someone gets close to him when he get playful and mischievous playing prank on people. They are useless harmless such as putting hot sauce in their food or putting fake bugs in their bags. He blames it on his Kitsune heritage. To his friend he uses teases and amuse them. Akinobu is actually very sensitive and can cry if his feelings are really hurt of if he demeaned because of his heritage/species. Akinobu loves having his fur petted and his ear scratched, often turning to his kitsune form to be petted and scratched. he likes to take good care of his fur. Akinobu can become serious but only when in dire situations as he doesn't like to take things too serious_

 _Bio: Akinobu is the grandson of the chief of a kitsune village up in the mountains of Japan (Which to many just appear as another Japanese town in the mountains.) He grew up relatively well as the grandson of the Kitsune. He spent most of his days playing with the other kitsune children. Occasionally however he was brought down to the human cities to learn how they were and learn human society. He learned of a kitsune family that lived with human and decided to spend summers with them. AKinobu grew up to learning about humans and kitsune becoming one of the few kitsune able to interact with humans normal albeit having to hide his ears and tail._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: a fair and light skinned. In his kitsune form he has brown colored fur_

 _Facial and Body Description: Akinobu has a small round face with a small round chin, his body is fairly toned and lean from running around in the mountains. He looks like a slightly larger fox when in Kitsune for_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: thin almond shaped, golden colored eyes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: He has shoulder length messily layered light brown hair._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: instead of normal human ear he has fox ears on top of his ear, he usually keeps them down when among st other human to hide it. In addition he has A fluffy fox tail when he keeps hidden hen he is out in public._

 _Regular Clothes: A black shirt with a few bracelets, a silver necklace, black skinny jeans with a charm around one of the belt loops, a jacket and black steel toed boots._

 _Formal Wear: A black 3 piece suit with a loosely done tie and dress shoes._

 _Any Additional Accessories?:_

 _Sleep Wear: A knee length tunic tied around the waist with a black sash._

 _Swim Wear: White and orange swim trunks_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Will explain how "human-like" he smells and how he dislikes him._

 _Chef: Will says he has is a strong person and the kitsune would gladly enjoy his presences_

 _Love Interest: he will be shy and awkward around them and freely let them pet him and won't pull pranks_

 _Other Contestants: Will be mostly quiet around while sneakily playing pranks on them,_

 _Friends:he would mostly like tease them and amuse them becoming less quiet around them willing to become friends with them._

 _Enemies: he would try his best to avoid them and play less harmless pranks on them._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 9_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 6_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 4_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 4_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 7_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 8_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 5_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 10_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 9_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Shapeshifting, can make objects out of leaves (Will change back to leaves after a while)_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): fast, sneaky, friendly_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): laid back, secretive_

 _Reason For Signing Up: He wanted to explore more than just the city and the Kitsune village_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: He isn't sure. He'd probably buy a big house for himself and any kitsune that wanna visit the city._

 _Describe their love interest: Someone who is kind and wouldn't mind his harmless pranks._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: wasn't this asked before? Regardless Akinobu would act noticeably more kinder to his love interest usually offering flower or something they would be one of the few people that he doesn't play pranks one._

 _Anything else?: anything to tweak, added, or change?_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) Would your character swear and if so, some or a lot?_

 _Aki would not swear due to his upbringing as a to be chief of a tribe of fox spirits_

 _2.) Would your character smoke/drink (alcohol)?_

 _Aki would only drink Sake and wine as he dislike the taste of beer and liquor_

 _3.) Would your character be interested in lemon?_

 _Sure I wouldn't mind Aki's has done the do before._

* * *

 ** _(9) Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name:Iris Kennedy_

 _Nickname (If Any?):N/A_

 _Age (20-24):21_

 _Gender:Female_

 _Stereotype:The Immature Musician_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?):Werewolf_

 _Nationality:Irish_

 _Likes: Shepard's pie, history, her cat, the color blue, her drums and cartoons._

 _Dislikes:Dogs, most vegetables, the color brown, people insulting her loved ones and spicy food._

 _Biggest Phobia:Losing her voice and maggots._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies:Torment, Rosewood Lane and Mama._

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!):Iris is a very playful and often silly woman with a very strong sense of humor. The type of person who always has a pun or a sarcastic comeback and never seems to take things seriously. Because of her playful nature she often unintentionally offends people or act irresponsible which can annoy her more mature peers. Iris is a very energetic and passionate, often putting all her effort into whatever or whoever she cares about. Said passion usually causes her to come off as protective or defensive when someone insults her, her friends or her interest. What doesn't help is that she has a big temper and easy to anger causing her to lash out at anyone who upsets her. Iris is also very emotional, jumping from emotion to emotion very quickly. Due to this people typically have problems reading her or understanding how she may react to something. She's always very hardworking when it comes to her music, almost always trying to come up with new songs._

 _Bio:Iris was born in a small town in Ireland with her two younger sisters and parents. Growing up she was raised in a area heavily populated by werewolves, her family a part of the local pack. As a child she was always wild and would often be seen either running all over town or playing in the nearby forest with her friends. This was a part of the reason why she got into music in high school, namely the drums. They gave her a way to express herself and be as loud as she wanted and has been playing since._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Really pale with freckles all over her skin._

 _Facial and Body Description:Has a heart shaped face with slightly thin lips and a long nose. Has a slim somewhat athletic body and stands at 5'6._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Round dark brown eyes._

 _Hair Style and Colour: Curly bright red almost ginger hair that goes to mid-back._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: A music note under left ear and a nose stud._

 _Regular Clothes:A dark green tank top with a wolf print under a black jacket with jean shorts and grey converse._

 _Formal Wear:A light blue strapless dress that goes to her knees and heels. Usually puts her hair up in a bun._

 _Any Additional Accessories?:A black knit hat for casual. A gold wolf necklace for formal wear._

 _Sleep Wear:Dark blue sweat pants and a grey t-shirt_

 _Swim Wear:A light green bikini._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris:Make a lot of jokes at his expense. Really sarcastic._

 _Chef:Jokes with him but it's more playful. Might be the only person who doesn't mind eating his food._

 _Love Interest:Rather affectionate and flirty. Makes her crush on someone obvious._

 _Other Contestants:Playful, likes to jokes around. Doesn't really pay attention about whether or not she says something offensive or annoying._

 _Friends:Still affectionate but it's just throwing arms around someone's shoulder or hair ruffling._

 _Enemies:Insulting and makes it plain she doesn't like someone. Usually finds everything they do annoying and is quick to get angry at them. Especially if she thinks they insulted her or a friend._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.):8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):10_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):4_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):5_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):5_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):8_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):9_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):1_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):5_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):4_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.):9_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less):Increased athletic abilities and her teeth can grow sharp like fangs when angry._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less):Very athletic and can make friends easily._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less):Overly emotional, can't touch anything made out of silver and easy to manipulate._

 _Reason For Signing Up:She thought it'd be a lot of fun._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?:Use a lot of it to promote her band and equipment for it. Put part of it away for her family and little sisters college. Save the rest._

 _Describe their love interest:Probably someone more level headed and can help her stay grounded, but able to have fun with._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest:Very affectionate and flirtatious. Often finding reasons to tough their hand or arm and a bunch of bad pick up lines. Basically her crush is very obvious._

 _Anything else?:N/A_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) Would your character swear and if so, some or a lot? Iris would swear a lot. Almost constantly when angry._

 _2.) Would your character smoke/drink (alcohol)? No smoking but would be like a social drinker. Like she's get drunk at a party or something._

 _3.) Would your character be interested in lemon? Yes._

* * *

 ** _(10)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Blake Azerath Noxic_

 _Nickname (If Any?): None_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: Grim Reaper, Horseman of death._

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Death_

 _Nationality: Aztec-Russian-Egyptian_

 _Likes: Chainsaws, axes, RWBY, Guns, tattoos, Ruby Rose, going camping, playing small tricks on friends, and archery, also cooking, and wrestling with guys, Zombie movies, and Godzilla._

 _Dislikes: Wearing makeup, dressing in dresses, skirts, low cut shirts, anything that shows to much skin. She's impatient and can't wait around to much, not getting sleep, and touching her stuff. People insulting her friends, or telling her to cover her tattoos_

 _Biggest Phobia: Clowns_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: None, she doesn't find them amusing, but she watches all them more then once._

 _Personality: Blake is a very intimidating person at first glance and she is. She is blunt when it comes to talking to people. She prefers to befriends boys over girls, mostly cause she has a huge problem with make up and their talk about boys, and doing hair. She tends to be scary, including when people annoyed her when she working. She loves to joke threaten people with her chainsaw. She loves making little markings with her spray can. She is very adventurous, athletic and loves playing dirty with guys, not that dirty stuff. The dirty things like football, arm wrestle. She gets along with a few people but hates preppy girls and uptight girls who think they know all of what they are doing. Blake doesn't believe in justice or evil, she is the grey in middle, no matter who or what is there, she is the grey within, she is the one who decides, whether you live or your time has come to die. To her, your the witness on trial, and she your, Judge, jury, and your executioner._

 _Bio: Even Death must pass on, but without a death, the world plunges into chaos, and the balance is ruin. Death must pass on his powers, once a disciple/child has been chosen for Death, his body will decay, and his responsibility becomes there. His body takes long to decay, the span of 18 years to be precise,people believe this, because it gives the disciple time to grow up. Blake was chosen when she was born. Blake was born in Oregon. Blake never really made friends, well you wouldn't either when your backyard was connected to the forest. Blake was the oldest of her siblings. When Blake turn 5, Petra and Samantha was born. Even when Blake went to school, the kids didn't really like her, she was always straight forward and to the point when she talk. When she answered questions, they were short and to the point. In the 4th grade, Blake started her first fight, and won. Two week suspension, her mom was utterly mad, her dad on the other hand was excited that his daughter won a fight and promise her when she was 16, she could get whatever she want. Blake got kick out of home economics for vulgarity and rude violence against the teacher and force into wood-shop. At first, Blake hated wood-shop, but as the weeks went on. Blake had a particular art touch to the class, she was able to turn small blocks of wood into animal pencil holder. In fact, as for a project, she made a beautiful wood Griffon which secure her passing the class. Blake by this time was a senior in High school, and had her birthday coming up, her 18th. On Blake's 18th birthday, she felt some sort of change happening to her, it wasn't physical or anything, it was more mental, she could hear certain voices, and see people in the future. Blake thought she was going crazy, until the death before her appear and explained to her about her duties as the new grim reaper. At first Blake was reluctant of doing it, but the more the conversation went, the more Blake was persuasive to do it. Blake next two years were stressful, and put a lot of mental issues on her, from the voices and from sensing when people would die. Blake currently lives with her parents still while working on still to become a reaper, getting use to the voices and deaths day by day, despite how her sisters are different and try helping her._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: her skin is pale, like ghostly pale, it's light and is extremely rough but at the same time smooth._

 _Facial and Body Description: Her facial is always set in a unamused scowl look. She has a athletic curvy body with C-cup. She is slightly muscular. When she smiles her teeth are abnormally sharp._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: her eyes are ovalish. They are a pale soulless green._

 _Hair Style and Colour: The left side of her hair is shave off. Her shaven side is a dark blue, and her ride side goes down to her chin and is black with white streaks_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: she has 8 tattoos, four on her left and four on the right. On her left, she has a black snake around her arm, and around her right, she has a white snake. On her left, she has a black raven, a brand that says "pocket full of sins" and on her hand a red rose. On her right, she has a lighting bolt going through the snake. She also has a chains style going around It and on her hand she has a mini reaper on it. On her back she has the Norse wolf Fenrir on the back saying "Ragnarok_

 _Regular Clothes: She normally wears a red shirt with a black axe on it. She wears a black leather jacket that has small rips and has two chainsaws crossing each other. She has black pants with red swirls and black boots. Sometimes her sleeves are rolled up to she her tattoos and has chains wrap around her arms._

 _Formal wear: Blake wears a black strapless dress with a red rose on it. She has slightly torn fishnets on and black combat boots, and a cloak around her._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: her Scythe, a black pocket knife. A black spike choker._

 _Sleepwear: Black tank top, and black pajama pants with orange chains._

 _Swimwear: Black two piece with a orange chains and red roses design._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Complete venom and a lot of death threats._

 _Chef: He would be someone Blake is half annoyed with and half not and probably ask him questions about weapons._

 _Love Interest: She is very dominant and teases them a lot and always is slightly rough._

 _Other Contestants: Depends on how they treat her, whether it be keeping her in the game she is no kiss ass, you be mean to her she won't hesitate to be mean back. If their nice she'll treat them right._

 _Friends: she pretty nice, still blunt, but nice. She stands up for them and will defend anything to keep them safe._

 _Enemies: Hate their guts. Stand up to them, not afraid to fight them no matter what gender._

 _Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 5_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 8_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 6_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 9_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 5_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 3_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Grim Reaper Physiology, Death embodiment, and weapon manipulation(capable of teleporting her scythe and changing her scythe into multiple weapons)_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Weapon proficient, wood carving,fluent in multiple languages._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Blake has random mental stress from times to times. Blake can't be near embodiment or someone that represent light/good in all there nature. Blake no matter what is neutral, so she is hardly manipulated. Blake has pretty horrible social skills._

 _Reason For Signing Up: To get away from her family._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Probably give it to her sisters, since she wouldn't care about it._

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): She wants someone that's willing to look pass her as the reaper and find her as a woman. She likes a challenge and want people who are probably shy or mute._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Blake will probably ignore them unless they talk to her. Blake is very dominant, so if Blake likes them, she becomes protective of them. Blake won't open up her emotions. So if she gives small compliments like, "good job" or "nice one", that's pretty close to her showing affection._

 _Anything else?: She has a crow called Nyx, that always travels with her._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1) Blake has a sailor mouth, but mixes it with a soothing threatening voice._

 _2) Blake drinks alcohol, but can't exactly fall under the influence._  
 _3) Blake is open to lemons, but she is very. Very dominant and a top._

* * *

 ** _(11)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Zaphkiel Jesaitis_

 _Nickname (If Any?):Zak_

 _Age (20-24):23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Sinful Angel_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?):Arc Angel_

 _Nationality: Scottish_

 _Likes: killing demons, the occasional beer, and messing with others_

 _Dislikes: failure, being micromanaged, and demons_

 _Biggest Phobia: Pain_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies:Friday the 13th movies_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Zaphikel is a very protective angel, and he cares a lot about people, although he HATES to show it. if he likes you, or considers you a friend, then anyone who even thinks about hurting you (and he will know what you are thinking, he is an angel) he will obliterate you, and if he considers you an enemy, he will do what ever he can to screw you up, but not directly. He hates showing kindness, so to hide it he is always messing with people, and other supernatural beings, just tripping them, or other simple pranks._

 _Bio: he wasn't much different as a human than he is now, but it was his good deeds that got him into heaven, and his overall power that turned him into an Arc Angel. When he got shot saving someone else life 2 years ago at the age of 21, it put him in a sate of depression that he was dead, and he "helps" himself fix that with alcohol and killing evil._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: His meat suit he is possessing is a pretty pale person._

 _Facial and Body Description: he is kind of buff, a little larger than most people, he has a defined jawline, average sized ears with attached loabs, and a small noes._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: hes eye shape is oval, and he has green eyes._

 _Hair Style and Colour: his hair goes down o his ears and eyebrows, and is very ruffled and messy. He has red hair._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: his whole body is freckled._

 _Regular Clothes: He wears a suit and tie, because heaven tells he is supposed to, but the tie is loosen, and he pushed the sleeves up to make is like a short sleeves, and the suit is_ _unbuttoned._

 _Formal Wear: the same, but he pushed the sleeves down, tightens the tie, and buttons up the suit_

 _Any Additional Accessories?:golden wristwatch on his right wrist_

 _Sleep Wear:just his boxers_

 _Swim Wear: just swim-trunks patterned with swords across the whole thing_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: hates the guy, but will be nice to him for the money_

 _Chef: Really well, he really likes Chefs style_

 _Love Interest: Heaven won't allow him to have one, bit doesn't mean he wont check out the ladies_

 _Other Contestants: depends on how they treat him._

 _Friends: very well_

 _Enemies: not awesomly... but like anyone else when near them_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.):9_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):6_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):5_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):3_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):5_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.):7_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): telekinesis, teleportation, mind reading_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): his strength, and is good at judging character,_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): His thirst for beer, and his companion._

 _Reason For Signing Up: heaven thinks he is growing distant and he needs to be back in angelic shape, so they sent him to this TV show, and if he wins, he gets another head in his form in heaven. also they took away his most powerful powers and he doesn't get them back until he is done with the show_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: donate it to charity_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one):N/A_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest:N/A_

 _Anything else?: NOPE_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. He swears a lot._

 _2\. He doesn't smoke, but drinks._

 _3\. No, if he wants to be an angel he can't._

* * *

 ** _(12)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Valerie Olivia Lovelock_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Valerie_

 _Age (20-24): 20_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The Seductive Aristocrat_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Succubus_

 _Nationality: British_

 _Likes: Men, flirting, abstract paintings, bananas, corsets_

 _Dislikes: Baggy clothes, large hats, swimming, bitter food_

 _Biggest Phobia: Being buried alive_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Jennifer's Body, Teeth_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): She likes to openly flirt with men with a seductive voice. As for fellow women, she uses her normal voice and is actually quite friendly. She does not like injustice and will try to be as fair as possible when it comes to playing games or doing challenges. She does have a habit of breaking up couples whenever she flirts with men, regardless of what the other girl thinks. She acts all timid when she feels intimidated._

 _Bio: She roams the streets of London at night, seducing men that pass her by in the sidewalk. She then leads them into her own home and gives them pleasure while draining them of their energy, making them thin and weak in the morning. The police can't catch her as she always changes her appearance through black magic. She does this little routine for a long time and it never gets old. But then she realized that she may get more victims if she joined the new Total Drama._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: She has fair skin._

 _Facial and Body Description: Her face is free of any freckles or pimples. She has a sexy and seductive smile. She has a curvy body with C-cup breasts._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Her eye shape is prominent and the color is light blue._

 _Hair Style and Colour: She has wavy scarlet hair that reaches down to her mid back._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: None_

 _Regular Clothes: She wears a red corset, tight black leggings, and purple boots._

 _Formal Wear: A strapless red dress with purple high heels._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: She wears a crimson scarf around her neck._

 _Sleep Wear: A red tank top and purple underwear._

 _Swim Wear: A red lacy bikini._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: She will try to flirt with him at the start._

 _Chef: She will simply be nice to him and not try to flirt or be seductive._

 _Love Interest: N/A_

 _Other Contestants: She will flirt with the guys and be friendly to the girls._

 _Friends: She will be kind and friendly to them. She will try to help them out if she can._

 _Enemies: She will use a rather hostile tone and try to bring them down._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 9_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 10_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 8_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 4_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 7_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 4_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Heightened Reflexes, Shape shifting, Levitation._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Seduction, Flexibility, Stealth_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Fighting, Moving in heavy rain_

 _Reason For Signing Up: She just wants to practice her seduction and flirting skills._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: She will buy more black magic for her disguises. Buy clothes. Buy houses all over the world._

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): N/A_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: N/A_

 _Anything else?: She will bring a purple parasol with her._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) Valerie won't swear unless there is any sexual hint in it._

 _2.) Only on small doses._  
 _3.) Sure, but only for guys. Oh, and no strings attached._

* * *

 ** _(13)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: jack mitchell_

 _Nickname (If Any?): james_

 _Age (20-24): 23_

 _Gender: male_

 _Stereotype: the manipulative asshole_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): vampire_

 _Nationality: irish_

 _Likes: pain, knives, the investigation discovery channel_

 _Dislikes: people, life_

 _Biggest Phobia: bees_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: saw_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): jack is an a***, he would ridacule and demean people for just looking at him, would probably kill you for shaking his hand, despite being so cruel to people he can manipulate and twist someones mind easily,but outside all that cruellness inside is a broken soul just screaming for help_

 _Bio: growing up sucked for jack as he was bullied and abused as a child as his parents both smoked and drank because of the former he now has a problem breathing, in his teen years he broke down and nearly killed his parents, after the attempted murder he was left to wander which ended with him getting bit by a vampire and turned into one_

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: pale_

 _Facial and Body Description:_

 _facial: boney cheeks, several scars from the abuse, a black tied goatee_

 _body: he's skinny as all hell, hes 6'2 98 lbs, hes still has the bite marks on his neck_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: he has slightly oval eyes and blood red eyes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: black medium length hair_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: has a lip piercing and his left hand is tatooed to look like a robotic hand coming out of flesh_

 _Regular Clothes: a grey t-shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, brown trench coat_

 _Formal Wear: black tuxedo with brown dress shoes_

 _Any Additional Accessories?: a red vial on a necklace_

 _Sleep Wear: grey shirt and grey pajama bottoms_

 _Swim Wear: black swimming trunks_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: acts just as cruel and mean as with everyone else_

 _Chef: acts even crueler then with everyone else_

 _Love Interest: probably won't have/get one but will act a lot nicer_

 _Other Contestants: acts cruel and demeaning to everyone_

 _Friends: will act a lot nicer (even if it's slightly)_

 _Enemies: acts a lot more cruel than usual_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.):4_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):6_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):3_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):10_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):3_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):5_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):6_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):6_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):5_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): turn into a bat (this will be used a lot to get out of fights) bite people(but cant turn people)_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less):a great mind, can trick people easy_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): can't fight for shit, can't breath properly_

 _Reason For Signing Up: needing the money for a house_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: buy a house and use the rest for food_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): someone who gets it about abuse and getting bullied_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: will act a lot nicer_

 _Anything else?: nope_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Yes he swears a lot._

 _2\. He doesn't go near the stuff._  
 _3\. He could really care less._

* * *

 ** _(14)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Arielle Lucille Mayfield_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Aria, Ari, Ella_

 _Age (20-24): 20_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The old fashioned sweetheart_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): She is a shapeshfiting dragon hybrid._

 _Nationality: She is French/Scottish_

 _Likes: Art, music, reading, the theatre, history, animals, friendly people._

 _Dislikes: Unpleasant people, boring people, being bored, bullies, vain people._

 _Biggest Phobia: She fears losing her sense of optimism and has a fear of public speaking._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: She doesn't watch many horror movies but she does find child's play and scream interesting._

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Arielle is a very optimistic and caring person. Her father always told her to have a bright outlook on life, no matter how bad things get. Behind her sunny demeanor she is intelligent, observant, and cunning and whether she likes it or not, she will act sneaky if the situation she's in forces her to. She has some anger issues and when pushed to the edge she will snap. She is very emotional and very energetic and expresses her emotion through her art and music which she calls "exercise for the soul." She plays the piano and the violin, she also paints and sketches, she also enjoys going to the theater to watch plays, her favorites include Swan Lake, the Addams family musical, Annie, and Beauty and the Beast. She is very maternal, feeling the need to help others who have much less than she does and might sometimes go to extreme lengths just to make someone happy. She does have her limits and will clearly express her feelings when they are crossed. She has a very old fashioned sense of style, wearing flapper dresses, poodle skirts, etc._

 _Bio: Arielle was born to Theodora Adelaide Connolly and Ambrose Vassier_ Ciampagne _Peautchamp (Mayfield in French). Her father was a historian and her mother a nurse. Her parents contributed greatly to her old fashioned sense of style. Her father wore tweed jackets and smoking jackets often, even though it was her mother who had the occasional smoke. Her mother wore vintage 40s nurse dresses and victory suits. Arielle's father was always the more caring parent and a stay at home dad while her mother often worked late. Her family moved to the U.S when she was six. When she was eight she got into a fight with a boy who had been teasing her, she injured him very badly, sending him to the hospital. When her parents found out they sent her to a psychiatrist who evaluated that she had a few anger issues. She spent the next couple years of her life working on her issues until she was able to control them the beat she could, using many methods which included talking to herself whenever she got angry. Her powers slowly developed along with her anger issues which she, with help from her parents learned to live with, she is still learning how to control her powers. She went to a fancy private high school where she got top of her class and graduated with scholarship offers._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: She has porcelain pale skin._

 _Facial and Body Description: She has a round face with an upturned or celestial nose. She has some freckles on her face. She is very slender and is a bit short for her age. She weighs just under a hundred pounds and is 5ft._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: She has wide curious eyes which are a jade green._

 _Hair Style and Colour: She had auburn brown hair which goes slightly past her shoulder. She likes to wear her hair in victory rolls that resembles the classic look worn by women in the 1940s._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: She has an odd birthmark on her shoulder shaped like a rabbit's head._

 _Regular Clothes: A 1950s yellow and white sleeveless floral dress that goes down to her knees with long white socks that go to her knee and with red flat shoes._

 _Formal Wear: A light rose pink 50s halter dress with low pink heels and a light pink evening wrap with opera length white gloves._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: A necklace her grandfather gave her before he died. She is very protective of it._

 _Sleep Wear: A frilly pink pajama top and pants wit cozy pink fuzzy slippers._

 _Swim Wear: A red one piece with white polka dots._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: She will ignore his reputation and try to be nice to him at first._

 _Chef: Same with Chris_

 _Love Interest: Yes_

 _Other Contestants:_

 _Friends: A kind person who she can trust and knows won't judge her._

 _Enemies: Rude, Vain, and unpleasant people who think they're better than everyone else or like to hurt others._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 9_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 7_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 5 in her human/animal from 7 in her dragon form_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 4_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 5_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 4_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 6_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 7_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): She can shapeshift into any animal and a large fire breathing dragon, she has accelerated healing powers which she can use to heal herself and others, she can communicate with many animals._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): She is a great artist and musician and she is very fast and very light on her feet._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Her constant optimism and her talking to herself (which she does to calm herself down whenever she's nervous or angry) tends to make people view her as odd. She really isn't very knowledgeable when it comes to many sports and her short stature makes it difficult to accomplish tasks that involve high places_

 _Reason For Signing Up: She wants to meet other supernatural beings like her and win the million._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: She will use the money to support her family and build her very own art shop._

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): A kind and friendly guy who's pretty accepting and has his fair share of quirks._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: She will most likely act very awkward and clumsy around him._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Arielle does not like to swear._

 _2\. She does not like to smoke or drink._

 _3\. She is planning on staying a virgin till marriage (so no lemons for her)._

* * *

 ** _(15)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Brandye Sarahi Buat Villegas_

 _Nickname: Bee (very rarely)_

 _Age: 21_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: the Motherly Enigma_

 _Supernatural Race: Necromancer_

 _Nationality: Filipino_

 _Likes: Super-strong black coffee, jazz music, astronomy, star-watching, midnight food runs, evening runs, morning workouts, quality pens, baked goods, privacy_

 _Dislikes: Weak caffeine, racism, discrimination, pettiness, thick sweaters, off-pitch sounds, disrespect, greasy foods, warm milk, headaches_

 _Biggest Phobia: Scorpions_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Black Swan_

 _Personality: Brandye is one of the most caring people anyone will ever meet. She's gentle touches, steady hands, eloquent and logical advice. She's a rock, never wavering, never pretending and is brutally realistic. She's a good judge of character and very perceptive, picking up on little things about people, noticing their subtle signs of emotions, and so very good at knowing what people need at that exact moment whether that be a hug, sitting down beside them in silence, or space. She, herself, likes a lot of privacy and evades personal questions with ease. However, if people continue pressing her she gets angry and becomes snappy, sharp and irritable and it doesn't take long to happen. She's very respectful of that and doesn't pry into others lives because of it. When she's really angry, her words are harsh truths, a cold burn, unrelenting and fierce. She has no patience for those who don't do anything, but complain anyway and rag on others and she'll rip on them about it. Brandye is level-headed, hard-working, thoughtful and sympathetic, protective of others and considering of them. She's very coaxing and persuasive, soft-voiced but firm and very stubborn and is eloquently clever. But she becomes reckless of herself, having seen and done so many things, and, impulsively brave, isn't afraid to be the first to walk into the unknown. However, she's extremely intelligent, bordering on brilliant, and always has a back-up plan. She's the secret mastermind behind the action, she's the one picking up the pieces after a mess without complaint. The two most intense things about her are her promises and paying her dues. Brandye doesn't break promises, she doesn't make them at abandon unless she's sure and she always follows through on them. She also doesn't do debts - if she owes someone one (like a legitimate thing, not just a "I lent you my pencil" but an "I saved your life" thing), then she WILL give them a favor back and if someone owes her a favor, she'll call on it._

 _Bio: Brandye was born into one of the most famous and important black magic families in the world. Her father is a necromancer, her mother a sorceress and Brandye has family in Egypt, Greece, Britain and China. Her parents are a powerful couple, well-known and highly-paid in their work, though her father refuses to raise the dead and ingrained that refusal in Brandye too. She was raised in a nice house in the Philippines and began practicing magic at the early age of four. She was taught several languages from a young age (Filipino, English, Greek, Latin, Chinese), magical theory, lessons on spirits, healing, regular magic she'd inherited from her mother. By the age of ten, she knew spells that could make objects fly over to her, had talked to the dead. She was highly skilled. When she was seventeen, she began working officially and independently, being hired to bring the dead forth as spirits or simply talk to them on behalf of someone. On more than one occasion, was hired as an assassin after being hired out to talk to several spirits that had been wrongly killed by a rampaging magical warlock or wizard. She'd killed the murderers before they could hurt anyone else, reluctantly even with the knowledge. When she was nineteen she moved to her own apartment in the Philippines, done in modern art decor style with a hint of modern Victorian design._

 _~Appearance~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Light olive, with a clear complexion_

 _Facial and Body Description: Brandye has low cheekbones, thin but full lips, a sharp chin and a sloping nose with a button-point. She's 5'4", slim, and incredibly lean and lissome, broad-shouldered with wiry, sinewy muscles, flat abs and muscular legs._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Narrow, dark-brown eyes fringed by thick, dark lashes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Thick, straight black hair to her waist, with a deep side part that covers the corner of her right eye, and the bottom half is dyed a silver-purple color. She likes to wear it loose or in a messy, full braid._

 _Any Tattoos/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: A regular piercing and a cartilage piercing on both of her ears. She has two small tattoos - "Our first and last love is self-love" in tiny, pretty cursive wrapped around her right hip and a tiny blackbird on the inside of her wrist._

 _Regular Clothes: A fitted, white, long-sleeved off-the-shoulder top tucked into light-wash, distressed boyfriend jeans with customized Nike sneakers._

 _Formal Wear: A floor-length, champagne-color, mermaid evening gown with a high neck and low back. She wears it with black lace heels, elbow-length gloves match ing the dress and her hair in a chignon._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: Diamond stud earrings for both looks but for her regular look she's also wear a thin gold necklace with single pearl on it._

 _Sleep Wear: An over-sized, navy blue men's button-down to her knees and purple short-shorts._

 _Swim Wear: A red one-piece with cut-outs along the sides._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Close-lipped and relaxed, her responses controlled and polite, but she won't be goaded by his words and will pretend to not have heard anything unflattering he says about her in front of her._

 _Chef: All controlled politeness, like with Chris, but she'll be smiling more because she enjoys him burning Chris._

 _Love Interest: It's hard to tell when Brandye likes someone, she treats exactly as she would a friend but she seeks their company a bit more often, is a tad softer and sweeter and sticks to her stubbornness and values to see how they react, if they're worth crushing on._

 _Other Contestants: Generally, she's pretty friendly. She doesn't impose on anyone, but she's polite, intelligent and clever._

 _Friends: She's not as polite, more loose, warm and open and she's more protective, witty and shows her caring, inner-maternal side more._

 _Enemies: Frigidly polite. Her words are careful and cool, distanced, with a disapproving undertone and when provoked by then she's especially sharp and fierce._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale~_

 _1\. Health: 9_

 _2\. Stamina: 8_

 _3\. Oxygen: 3_

 _4\. Food: 6_

 _5\. Water: 4_

 _6\. Smarts: 10_

 _7\. Inventory Weight: 8_

 _8\. Melee Fighting: 7_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting: 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement: 9_

 _11\. Fortitude: 4.5_

 _12\. Crafting Speed: 7_

 _13\. Torpor : 5_

 _Supernatural Powers: Speaking to the dead, raising the dead (she doesn't do this, but she can), spell-casting_

 _Strengths: Running, planning, magic_

 _Weaknesses: Climbing, wielding physical weapons, reckless with herself_

 _Reason For Signing Up: Brandye's all about making the most of her life, it has to do with being in touch with the dead, and she thinks that this opportunity would be a great life experience._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Update her parents house, donate some to charity, take her family and friends out on a nice, luxurious vacation and store the rest away._

 _Describe their love interest: Definitely someone who could handle her mothering and fond affection and challenge her intellectually. Someone who could either protect her (as she's reckless with herself) and pull her in and take her protection or someone who's more impulsive and reckless, encouraging her to live her life a bit more vicariously._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Brandye's almost exactly the same around them as she would be around a regular friend except she actively goes to learn more about them, share things about herself, is a tad more stubborn and true to herself. It's generally hard to notice, easy if they're very observant and perceptive - the subtle touches, coaxing laughs and smiles out of them a tad more than anyone else._

 _Anything else?: Brandye drives a Mazda CX-5, has a motorcycle license as well, has a bunch of little herb plants on her windowsill, prefers to use special powders to ease into the ritual (the ritual just being a lot of complicated spell work and chanting) when communicating with the dead but can easily do it with raw magic too and owns a giant, worn, soft stuffed puppy._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Brandye can swear, she just prefers not to. She will rarely ever swear and if she does, it's usually in some foreign language once every blue moon when everything's a train-wreck and she's utterly spent. That's when she'll swear but otherwise, she won't._

 _2\. She doesn't smoke at all and she'll usually avoid drinking (she's the Designated Driver, usually) but when she does drink she's able to hold her liquor really well and treats Russian vodka or whiskey like water (she can drink the former straight or mixed with some soda). She's that really brilliant drunk friend who begins engineering plans and statistics like making a list of the cast and psychoanalyzing them to scary accuracy or creating a quality healing potion._

 _3\. She's open to lemon._

* * *

 ** _(16)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Wesker San Djinn_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Wes, Shayne_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Aura Detective/Wolf of War_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Aura/Horseman of war/Human_

 _Nationality: American-African_

 _Likes: Building, hacking, knives, reading, destruction, violence, running, chasing things, proving people wrong. Shayne being violent, fights(Shayne)_

 _Dislikes: Make up, bullies, Water(Shayne), being rude to him, piss him off, and touching his stuff. Losing control._

 _Biggest Phobia: Wes-Spiders/Shayne-Water_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Anything with Jason, Carrie, and The conjuring._

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Wes is a Smart ass. A very smart one at that. He is very good at deducing situations and figuring them out, like Sherlock Holmes. He is very tech savvy and is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. He is very hardheaded and stands by her decision. He is very blunt like . he always wears his glasses for a reason. He has two personalities, Wes has multi personality disorder and that leads to his other half; Shayne. Shayne is very hot blooded, infact he kind of acts like a animal. He's more feral and acts pretty violent, don't judge his body because he's actually pretty strong and scary. Shayne has a lisp and often growls, and is pretty vulgar. Shayne loves fights and more then often wins them or a test of durability or strength. Wes and Shayne, might look like a problem, but they both work together, whenever Wes take off his glasses, he still roams in his mind telling Shayne what to do, and Shayne even knows when to put the glasses on. Wes likes letting Shayne out, despite his destructive and vulgar tendencies, the two get along and when Wes doesn't have his older brother or sister or friends, the two talk to each other, even if it is Wes talking to himself. Despite Wes having Shayne, he is very shy and rarely gets into social events and interactions and usually to stay mute when being talk to and prefer to stray away from the group. Wesker is also a kind of junker loving to build and take things apart and a very good tactician._

 _Bio: Born with a older brother and a twin sister, being Wes was interesting to say the least. Wes was different, instead of like his older brother who spent time with their father, he was around his mom and would often learn from his. Their mom was a doctor, so she would usually become busy more then often, plus Wes love dead bodies and learning and dissecting but their mom always had time for Wes. Wes was a pretty quick learner and quite adaptable to situations. When it came to school Wes was always on top of it and could easily get through with it with no problems. Wes was actually capable of skipping grades, and skip 5th grade as went to middle school. When Wes was 14 and was gonna skip the 8th grade to be a freshman in high school, he felt slightly strange. Wes was a wallflower, especially when his siblings aren't there. Wes twin sister was a grade ahead of him while his older brother was a senior. Wes was pretty nervous, but he also had a gift. At the age of 16 Wes found it strange, every time he close his eyes, he could see all the kids in front of him with different colors around. Wes began making notes on it and as time went on, he could tell he was capable of seeing his and even transcending it into different elements like fire and electricity. At the age of 18, Wes started feeling strange, more so when he didn't have his glasses on. It started one night when Wes woke up and saw his room in a mess and a giant crack on his mirror. This escalated more when Wes was getting pick on at school and he kept hearing a voice in his head, that wanted to fight. Wes couldn't tell what was happening till his glasses came off, which all Wes remember was seeing all the guys on the ground, lightly bleeding with bite marks. This went on for several months with Wes practically losing control of himself. After all those months, Wes set up a Aura mental link with himself to find out what was happening in his brain. Wes learns that their a disciple of War in his head, a wolf to be exact, and he soon manifests Wes anger and hatred and manifested into a human that shares Wes's body and mind, he called himself Shayne. At first Wes wanted him to leave, but after Wes actually thought about it, he began communicating with Shayne, and reach a agreement. Whenever Shayne's glasses came off, shayne would control and Wes would interact with him from his mind thanks to the aura. It was a steady/ uncontrollably alliance, but the two of them push through it and make a great pair. Wes later, got into college earlier and got his degree in becoming a detective and he loves it, especially with Shayne's help._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: he has lightly dark skin, it has a pretty rough feel._

 _Facial and Body Description: his facial is usually bland and unamused look, mainly having his eyes set in a glare. He is 5'8" and weighs 195 pounds. He's pretty skinny, but at the same time slightly muscular. His left canine tooth, sticks out slightly despite how much he tries to hides it._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Wes eyes are set in a darken silver color. When he is Shayne, they are a darken blood red. And are shape to look like a animal._

 _Hair Style and Colour: his hair is short and is messy in the back and black, and spikes up wildly in the front, and has white strips running through it._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: he has a strange assortment of markings that are claws and lines and circles, running across his arms and down his back and up to his left cheek with a claw mark._

 _Regular Clothes: He normally wears a black shirt with a blue skull on it. He has a dark grey vest with a hood, and on the back with the word "Animal" in a light grey. He has black pants with rips in the middle. He has black boots and goggles around his neck._

 _Formal Wear: he wears a blue full tux with a bow tie and has black shoes. Shayne tends to try and rip it._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: A black spike collar and a combat knife in his boot._

 _Sleep Wear: Blue pajama pants with lighting bolts._

 _Swim Wear: Blue swim trunks with a dragon on it._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: He'll be a Smartass, and make smart and Rhetoric interactions. Shayne will growl._

 _Chef: Wes will try and avoid him, or be a Smartass, while Shayne will challenge him._

 _Love Interest: Wes is super nervous, but will always have a smile when around them and will open up around them. Shayne will be like guard dog, always will to fight and protect them, by any means or have Wes be a asshole to him._

 _Other Contestants: Wes is usually being nervous or shy, so will try and not be to social, only when he need be. Shayne will growl and grumble._

 _Friends: Wes Is really friendly and nice and makes sure Shayne knows they are free. Shayne will try to protect them, but won't exactly trust them._

 _Enemies: Wes will be silent and blunt or a Smart-ass. Shayne is more rude and vulgar and will hate their guts._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _(W:Wes/S:Shayne)_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): W: 8 S: 8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): W: 9 S: 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): W: 7 S: 3_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): W:6 S: 5_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): W: 8 S: 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): W: 9 S: 8(more on the survive side)_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): W: 5 S: 4_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): W: 7 S: 10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): W: 8 S: 7_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): W: 6 S: 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): W: 4 S: 9_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): W: 10, S:4_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): W: 6 S: 6_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less):(So I was going to do three for Wes and Shayne separately, but that's to much) Wes has Aura manipulation(Elemental/Weapon), Shayne has Feral Mind, and they both share Four Horseman physiology (Only War)(Wes marking will glow blue for Aura, when Shayne they are red, when they are using war, it's a blood red)_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Shayne himself, High IQ, and natural born Hunter._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): Shay is more animal then human and will not tell if friend or for. Wes needs his glasses to be him._

 _Reason For Signing Up: So him and Shayne can get out more._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Probably use it for school or have a giant meat barbecue, or both._

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): Wes and Shayne want a kind of rebellious girl/outcast or a Smartass. Someone that Wes can be open with or just mess with or be a nerd with and will understand Shayne. Someone who can handle Shayne as much as Wes._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Wes at first is very nervous and probably denied all feels for them in the start, but the more Wes is around them, he will start becoming more friendly with them. If they don't know about Shayne, he'll try easing them into meeting his other half. Wes is very nervous and will always rely on them when close enough to help them with Shayne. Shayne will be very uneasy on a mate, as he does not trust easily so, it will be awhile getting him to like, but if so, he's like a animal to his mate, always protect them no matter what the situation even if it means his life._

 _Anything else?: Shayne has a kind of slightly deeper voice the Wes and is more aggressive._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Wes barely swears, Shayne's swears like a sailor._

 _2\. Neither do, sometimes alcohol._

 _3\. Yes, they both would._

* * *

 ** _(17)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Magnolia Quinn Rothchild._

 _Nickname: Maggie, Furry Fairy or Gadget Girl(She hates being called that last one)._

 _Age: 21._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The Nutcase Inventor._

 _Supernatural Race: Half fairy/Half Werewolf, or Fair-Wolf_

 _Nationality: American._

 _Likes: Checkers, video games, building gadgets and gizmos, tinkering, boxing, animals, making inventions to help others, motorcycles, monster trucks, impressing others, machines in general, rock music, steam punk muffins, rollerblading, doing the impossible, street hockey, playing the ukulele, puzzles, circuses and full moons._

 _Dislikes: Swimming, cooking, jerks, liars, cheaters, selfish people, spoiled people, nature, country music, creepy puppets, clowns, being called "tiny" or young, bullies, animal abuse, people getting hurt, logic, being called filthy and people who hurt her friends._

 _Biggest Phobia: Puppets._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movie: The Dark Knight Rises._

 _Personality: Cunning, witty, clever, inquisitive, hungry for mechanical knowledge and sassy as all heck, Maggie is definitely not the kind of girl who would be short of ideas, especially when in a tight spot. Despite her delicate sounding name, she's anything but, having the kind of tough, determined, strong-willed and just plain kick-butt attitude like hers. With a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue, sometimes depending on her mood, she refuses to give up on anything once she's started it. When it comes to meeting new people she tries to make herself seem bold, brave, confident and a girl who knows how to keep her cool. And while some of that's true, she easily gets nervous when it comes to new people_

 _~Appearance ~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: She's African-American, so a dark shade of bronze._

 _Facial Description: She has what her older sister calls a baby face, her dimpled cheeks, button nose and soft features giving her a much younger look, making her appear to be more like 16 than in her 20's._

 _Eye Shape & Color: Oval shaped gold colored eyes that look an awful lot like a wolf's._

 _Hair Style & Color: She has long, thick and curly black hair that just seems to spring out of her head, along with purple and gold streaks, all styled up into one low ponytail._

 _Any Tattoos/Piercings/Beauty Marks?: She has a black birthmark of a crescent shaped moon with the wings of a dragon fly on her right hand that shimmers purple whenever she uses her powers, a small scar across the corner of her left eyebrow and a pair of gold earrings shaped like wrenches._

 _Regular Clothes: A dark green and gray camouflage military jacket over a purple T-shirt with a symbol of a gold gear wheel on the front; blue jean shorts over olive green tights spotted with gold skull and crossbones and a pair of black steel-toed lace boots._

 _Formal Wear: A short white dress that goes down to her knees with sleeves that go up to her elbows, a forest green band tied around her waist with a bow in the back, green vine-like patterns along the skirt of the dress, white nylons with green polka dots, a pair of green pumps, green silk gloves and aa white bullet hat with a green band wrapped around the base._

 _Additional Accessories: A black leather belt wrapped around her waist with a copper buckle shaped like a gear wheel, a pair of functional black leather gloves and, of course, she never takes off her signature pair of hand-made steam punk style goggles, which gives her not only night vision and thermal vision, but they also work as a pair of binoculars and can let her see extraordinarily far. That, and it records pretty much everything she see's in case there's ever anything she misses herself, not to mention it makes for a great hairband to keep her frizzy Bangs out of her eyes when their not in use._

 _Sleep Wear: A purple T-shirt with a yellow crescent moon on the front and matching purple and white flannel pants._

 _Swim Wear: A full body black wet suit with purple trim around the back, chest, arms and legs, along with her goggles that also have a water proof function._

 _~How will they Interact with~_

 _Chris: Since she's never met Chris before face-to-face, she'll try to behave but keep her distance from him when she can, not underestimating his reputation._

 _Chef: She'll be very kind and polite to him, letting him know just how awesome of a guy he is on the show._

 _Love Interest: She'll try to act as cool as possible when they're together, sometimes struggling to hide just how nervous she is, but shows them the same kindness she shares with anyone else. That, and maybe the occasional punch on the shoulder, her own special way of showing affection._

 _Other Contestants: She'll be cautious at first, not sure whether to trust any of them or not, but will at least try to get to know them, being friendly, polite and joke around._

 _Friends: She'll be fun, act like her goofy self and help them as much as possible they need her, treating some like siblings if they start to get really close._

 _Enemies: If they happen to be the kind of people she really can't stand she'll try to ignore them as much as possible, trying to keep her cool. She doesn't care much about insults herself, but if they say something really offensive about her friends or even her family, that's when she snaps._

 _~Survival Stats Scale~_

 _1\. Health- 6_

 _2\. Stamina- 8_

 _3\. Oxygen- 5_

 _4\. Food- 6_

 _5\. Water- 4_

 _6\. Smarts- 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight- 8_

 _8\. Melee Fighting- 8_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting- 7_

 _10\. Agility Movement- 9_

 _11\. Fortitude- 7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed- 10_

 _13\. Torpor- 3_

 _Supernatural Powers: 1. She can transform into a black werewolf with purple streaking her fur and dragonfly-like fairy wings. In this form her senses not only heighten, but so does her speed and strength._

 _2\. She can communicate with animals freely and temporarily give others that power._

 _3\. She can instantaneously heal herself and others when harmed._

 _Strengths: Her uniquely odd way of seeing the world, her ingenuity in seemingly hopeless situations and her positive attitude._

 _Weaknesses: Her short temper, pig-headed stubbornness and her sometimes bossy attitude._

 _Reason for signing up: Her family needs the money to pay off the the long overdue mortgage on their house and the debts her grandfather owes to the bank after the many loans he took out to run his business, Rothschild Auto Body Shop, before they go bankrupt._

 _What will they do with the big 10 million if they win?: She figures she can use the money to pay off both the shop and their home, and whatever she has leftover she plans to invest in making her line of crazy inventions._

 _Describe their Love Interest: A funny, smart, some-what goofy, but all over kind-hearted guy with a curious nature, a knack for engineering, a love for animals and, most of all, a loyal guy who knows how to stand up for what's right._

 _Describe how they will interact with their Love Interest: Since she's never had a boyfriend before, let alone a crush, she would probably treat him more like a best friend, joking, teasing and acting pretty casual. But since she's not used to the whole romance thing, she would have no idea how to react if flirted with. If a guy she likes says something like "you're pretty cute", her mind freezes up completely and she blushes as red as a stop light._

 _Anything Else?: No matter where she goes, Maggie's pet/companion is never far behind, a very unique and sneaky ferret she calls Hephaestus, named after the Greek God of Blacksmiths and fire. Festus for short, she discovered him back when she was 16 and he had just barely escaped from a pack of wolves, both of his legs ripped off and his right eye clawed out. Even after she healed him, Festus looked like he could barely survive. So to make things easier for him she created a pair of prosthetic, custom-made legs that fit him perfectly and work just as good as the real ones, along with a tan colored eye patch to hide the deep scar. Festus is fiercely loyal to Maggie for what she's done for him, protective and very sneaky when he wants to be._

 _Personality: Cunning, witty, clever, inquisitive, hungry for mechanical knowledge and sassy as all heck, Maggie is definitely not the kind of girl who would be short of ideas, especially when in a tight spot. Despite her delicate sounding name, she's anything but, having the kind of tough, determined, strong-willed and just plain kick-butt attitude like hers. With a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue sometimes, depending on her mood, she refuses to give up on anything once she's set her mind to it. And even though she tries to seem like a brave, bold and confident girl who knows how to keep her cool, that's simply not the entire truth. Sure, she's plenty brave and bold when she needs to be, but gets easily nervous around new people she doesn't know, especially guys. But, from the moment you meet her, you could tell that she's just a goofy, fun-loving, friendly, kind, free thinking and energetic animal loving go-getter who just wants to make the world a better place with not only her positive out look on life, but knack for creating fun and useful inventions with her out-of-the-box thinking and extensive knowledge of science and both basic and advanced engineering. But even with all her brains and heart, she knows how to stand up for herself in a fight, hand-to-hand or not and won't back down from a challenge, her short temper and cockiness sometimes blinding judgement when she's really steamed and being her greatest weakness. Maggie's interested in pretty much everything and will give anything a try at least once, leaving her sometimes distracted or unfocused sometimes, mostly day dreaming in her own head._

 _Bio: Her father was a highly respected and intelligent fairy Nobleman, that had recently become a widower after his first wife passed away, leaving his daughter, and Maggie's older half sister, Pamela, practically all alone to raise herself while her father was working. What she didn't know, nor did anyone else in his family, was that he was meeting Maggie's mother, a fierce and strong werewolf and pack leader of her clan, in secret every night. It wasn't until Maggie was born that their secret was exposed and her parents separated from each other. Her father was kept imprisoned in his own family by their council, forbidden to see both the she-wolf and his own daughter while her mother was banished from her pack along with her baby with no hope of help from others. To both the werewolf and fairy families, Maggie was seen as a taboo, an unnatural creature that wasn't meant to be born. So she and her mother just wandered across America for three years, her mother hopping from job-to-job for the longest time with little money to support them. It seemed like they were just about homeless when they reached San Francisco, until her mother met a kind and caring human by the name of Rothchild who felt sympathy for the both of them and offered them a home with him and his father, also giving her mother a job at their Autobody and Repair Shop. It was when she turned five two years later that Mr. Rothchild finally proposed to Maggie's mom, officially making them a part of the family. Over the years she learned from Rothchild senior all about machines, how they worked, how they were assembled and how they could be improved. By the time she was eight she was already helping out her foster grandfather in the shop and inventing all kinds of gadgets and gizmos for fun pranks, enjoying life to it's fullest. It was also around that age her half brother was born, named Virgil, who already showed were-wolf traits when he was born. Although her mother already told the Rothchild's their secret when they first met, it still took them a while to get used to the new addition to the family. All was right with the world as Maggie grew up with her little brother, the two of them never having a dull moment when together. Until misfortune decided to strike, that is. One night, when Maggie was fifteen and Virgil was seven, their parents had left them in the care of their grandfather while they took a ride over to the other side of the city for their anniversary, but during their drive a devastating Earth quake broke out across the city, sending their parents into a terrible car accident. While Maggie's mother barely survived the accident thanks to her werewolf strength, Mr. Rothchild wasn't as lucky. He died on impact, leaving the family devastated, and the fact that her mother was exposed as a so-called "monster" to the general public during the city-wide news report on the car incident. So, for her children's own protection, she had no choice but to leave the San Francisco before the authorities could identify and trace her back to her family, ultimately putting them in danger as well. For a long time Maggie had become a shut in, putting all her focus into replacing her human father's place in their shop when she wasn't locked up in her room studying. While she wasn't studying or working, she taught Virgil how to use and control his were-wolf abilities as best as she could, allowing him to see all the benefits it comes with being different. It wasn't until she had turned eighteen that she had gotten a letter from not only her mother for the first time, but one from her father as well. Her mother's letter was delivered the usual way, of course, but her father's message was personally delivered by Maggie's half sister, Pamela, a full grown fairy woman. Neither of them were all that excited about meeting each other at first. In fact, they downright hated each other, and probably still do to this day, but they also got a chance to get to know each other each time Pamela delivered a new letter from their father to Maggie, all if them expressing how much he misses her and wishes they could meet, cheering her up along the grieving process. As for her mother, Mrs. Rothchild had informed them in her letters that while she was fine and safe, she desperately misses her family and hates the fact that she has to hide herself and can't come home, but the separated family has learned how to keep in contact with each other over time, making things a little better. And so, for the last few years, Maggie had decided to keep her chin up and give life a new positive spin on things whenever something went wrong, even in the darkest of situations._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Maggie only uses small curse words, like damn and shit, but may get carried away if she really gets angry._

 _2\. She was taught by her grandfather never to smoke, seeing how it really affects someone first hand from her mother being a smoker herself. As for alcohol, she actually tasted it once when she turned 18, but found it too nasty and sour, so she hates drinking alcohol all together._  
 _3\. She's pretty much clueless when it comes to that kind of stuff, so she would have no interest in lemon whatsoever._

* * *

 ** _(18)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Christopher Abraham Washington_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Abraham_

 _Age (20-24): 24_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The True Patriot_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Horseman of The Apocalypse_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Likes: Alcohol & Wine, Archaeology, Careful planning, Chess, Diplomacy, Eagles, Eating his favorite types of food (American, Mexican, Italian, Japanese, & Chinese), Ethics & Morals, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Friends, Helping people with their problems, Honor, Justice, Logic, Martial arts in general, Mineralogy, Nature, News and non-fiction reading, Nostalgic memories, Oldies & Classical music, Reading up & learning on current events, Paleontology, Philosophy, The path of the warrior, Training, Traveling_

 _Dislikes: Arrogant & narcissist people, Bad puns, Bullies, Cheaters, Corruption, Damage to the environment, Dishonor, Dishonesty, Evil, Fake people, Fighting dirty, Giving up, Gossip, Historical inaccuracies, Indecisive & shady people, Injustice, Laziness, Loud noises, Misanthropes, Needless formality, Overly emotional or dramatic people, People being greedy & selfish, People who can't get to the point, Punks, Quitters, Relying on others, Seeing innocents get hurt or in distress, Those who speak ill of his deceased parents_

 _Biggest Phobia: Getting Close to a woman (For good story.)_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Jaws_

 _Personality: On the outside, Abraham can often appear boring or detached to others as he is extremely suspicious and cautious, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people as Abraham is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular aspect becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinct groups, hostile and non-hostile. The most prominent element of Abraham's personality is that he is a loner. He undertakes things exclusively alone, and rarely displays strong emotions even towards close acquaintances, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic; but whenever he does, it's often at the minimum level. Abraham tends to brush-off people when they express any sort of interest in him. It's easier for him to pretend that people are just being insincere most of the time and he also acknowledges the charms of females. Abraham does not actually care if people insult him and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could at the very least get a what could be called reaction out of him is when someone mentions his dead parents. He is also stoic, and maybe even a bit melancholic when expressing himself, rarely showing any emotion, be it happiness, joy, sadness or anger when speaking to others, however, a few people can provoke him to more emotional reactions and his inner thoughts and monologues are highly emotional, but he buried his emotions deep inside himself._

 _Overall he is quite serious, self-disciplined, humble, modest, respectful, refined, and also very stern, but also silent, cold, cautious, brooding, harsh, ruthless, brutal, unemotional, and apparently unsympathetic because his lack of emotions display mostly comes from the suffering and devastation inflicted by many hardships and tragedies that has forced Abraham to harden his emotions, and disciplined his skills to perfection, yet he does not follow the crowd nor does he regard himself as better than other people, and having difficulty accepting praises and grasping the meaning beneath indirect words of flirting. His sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings; however his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. Abraham has continuously stated his disinterest in his supposed 'purpose,' and tries to hide his conflicted feelings beneath the wisecracking cold façade of an elusive and dangerous man._

 _Despite his externally hard demeanor, Abraham is really a heroic man who is a force for good, with an iron will and a desire to do the right thing. Abraham has always had a noble and honest spirit, he is intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power and has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his own morals, ethics, values, and virtues. He possesses a strong sense of justice as well, but he is actually a usually clear-minded, calm, collected, clever, resourceful, and serene individual as he adopts a tranquil state free flowing most of the time, he is usually seen not speaking very often, but unforgiving and crushing when roused, causing him to be in a tranquil fury which is rare. What separates Abraham from the others is his humanity, morality, and deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends, which he believes that a human life is priceless, invaluable, and is worth saving no matter what._

 _Abraham gives off a rather very compassionate, generous, level-headed, warm-hearted, loving, and friendly vibe as a person who cares about the people around him and for the safety of his friends, plus he is heralded for being extremely devoted, headstrong, patriotic, kindhearted, gentle and had a strong moral center to anybody trustworthy; while still very quiet and reserved, he is willing to greet almost everyone he meets with a rare smile, rarely holds grudges only if it gets personal, is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, and has a good sense of humor with much panache and witty in his attitude that he uses sometimes during tough times, and always knows exactly what to say to make someone feel better, although he knows to show affection for only his friends._

 _Abraham's genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for sympathizing lets him inspire friendship, trust, optimism, and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off and because of this, he is seen by most other people as a dependable and likeable person they can always trust, plus women seemed much more comfortable around him and aren't afraid to be near him, and he is hesitant to put the safety of his friends, or anyone else at risk. He also tries to see the best in people and humanity and has proved to have a great love for humanity. Abraham will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line. Abraham will occasionally use good passive reasoning to avoid having to resort to violence and would much rather make a very good compromise and choose logical reasoning than fighting back in order to prevent too much harm and damage._

 _He usually speaks in profound bursts of wisdom, even sometimes looking down on his enemies. Abraham's exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others as he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He learned on his own what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Abraham has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, an understanding of the world around him and the balance of power within it and gives some wise advice to people. Abraham gets annoyed and angry at those who hurt the weak or innocent physically or mentally especially children, so much that he doesn't consider them deserving of ever calling themselves humans and are just 'a mask with nothing behind it.'_

 _Abraham cares little for his enemies' well being and doesn't show no affection towards them, but he still respects them on a basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries. Abraham is tough, brave, courageous, fearless, centered, and selfless, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances; he will gladly risk his own life if it will save another's, expressing great concern for his friend's well being, even demonstrating some compassion and openly lamenting, towards his fallen honorable noble enemies and for the suffering of innocents. He is also fiercely loyal to those he cares about and will try to protect them at any cost. Abraham is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good, even if it might be costly to him personally. Abraham has an impressive charisma and leadership skills; easing a raging crowd, motivating his friends and teammates in working out, and helping others to find the strength to fight. He is able to command respect from any of his friends or team and naturally has a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it._

 _Abraham can be unofficially recognized as the leader of any team and as a strong role model for younger people. Abraham sees friends and family as the most valuable thing a person can have; he believes no one should ever have to be alone, and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. Abraham's strong sense of moral belief and self sacrifice constantly puts him at odds with other people which can lead to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights, which he will ruthlessly takes down his enemies without mercy and hesitation, defeating them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion._

 _Bio: Christopher Abraham Washington was born on Thursday, July 4 in Washington D.C, to Nate Washington, a US Armed Servicemen, who served in United States Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, & Coast Guard and Nora Washington, a very wealthy & charitable Socialite, formerly a doctor & psychiatrist; however Chris would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a True Patriot, a way of life plagued with danger, pain, and sorrow. Before Washington was born, his father Nate was confirmed to be Killed in Action in a war. At a young age he met James Rolfe and Doug Walker, both became his close friends and the three became inseparable. Chris is brought up in Washington Manor and its wealthy splendor and had a decent life without his father until at the age of six, when his mother was killed by a small-time criminal on their way home from a movie theater in front of his eyes that would leave a scar in Chris's heart due to the death of his mother that made him fearful from getting close to or falling in love with women as he thought that they would reject and ridicule him because of the trauma that Chris received from his mother's murder that only a heartfelt healing session can heal the curse that will slowly lift away in his heart. She was buried next to her husband._

 _one night Abraham had a dream of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as they chose him to be the bearer of the 5 seals... Once he acquires them, it took awhile to control before he gets use to them and use them secretly for good cause, but at times he can just cause a lot more destruction due to the unstability of the their powers, so Abraham has had this power for 7 years..._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Regular White_

 _Facial Description: Chris's face structure is fine and perfectly symmetrical. He has a broad jaw-line, full lips, dimples, and an all-around attractive masculine face that also somewhat looks noble, tough, and mature._

 _Body Description: Chris's physique body is well-toned & defined that's lean muscular and ripped toned chest and back with a chiseled 6-pack abdomen, and broad shoulders, but not bulky and not too bulging muscles. Height is 6'1 and Weigh 200 Lbs. (Muscle)_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Regular Dark Grey eyes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Medium sized Black colored 'The Mountain Man' haircut_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: N/A_

 _Regular Clothes: Black Fedora hat, a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with tribal markings, heavily patched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, rattlesnake belt with dual pistol magazine pouches and a police department SWAT ballistic vest. Additionally, the armor has a sleeve garter on the strong/firing hand to ensure the sleeve doesn't distract him. Completing the outfit are a snakeskin belt, boots and wrapped fingerless gloves._

 _Formal Wear: Black Fedora hat and vested tuxedo_

 _Any Additional Accessories?: Pip-Boy 3000 watch & glove_

 _SleepWear: Black Military Camouflage Tank Top and Pants_

 _SwimWear: Red, White, and Blue Trunks with a White Star_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Remain neutral, but if he dares try to insult his parents, he will suffer the consequence_

 _Chef: He is not scared of him and in fact respects him as deep down he is under appreciated and needs recognition._

 _Love Interest: Remains neutral until they go further into the game then he will be much friendly and nice to her._

 _Other Contestants: Remain neutral_

 _Friends: Friendly, nice, and generous to them_

 _Enemies: He will acknowledge their presence as if they don't exist_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 7_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 6_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 8_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 8_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 10_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 9_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 6_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 2_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Four Horsemen Physiology_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Very skilled in various fields of subjects._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less):_

 _\- Abraham may become unintentionally cause an apocalypse._

 _\- Abraham can sometimes suffer post traumatic stress disorder from his mother's death._

 _\- Abraham can doubt himself sometimes._

 _Reason For Signing Up: His friends signed him because there can be a supernatural girl for him._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Split the cash and depending on their relationship will start dating._

 _Describe their love interest: A girl who will heal his heart and persistently try to get him to open up._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Remain silent and help out whenever she is in danger or needs help for the challenge._

 _Anything else?: No_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) He will very rarely swear and almost he doesn't at all._

 _2.) Abraham will drink because he is immune to getting drunk, but will not smoke though._

 _3.) Abraham will only be interested in a lemon, depends on his relationship outcome with his girl._

* * *

 ** _(19)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Silver Birch_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Silv_

 _Age (20-24): 22_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The somewhat normal one_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Ghost hybrid [Half Human-Half Ghost]_

 _Nationality: Canadian_

 _Likes: Music, flying, reading, singing_

 _Dislikes: Dancing,_

 _Biggest Phobia: Seclusion_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Cheesy ghost movies_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Silver acts like a somewhat normal person. She hangs out with her friends, and does her collage work. Silver is a kind person who wants to help out others by using her powers, or by just lending a hand. She's got a good heart. Silver will jump in front of a bullet for people who really matter to her, or anyone else for that matter. Her good heart can easily be taken advantage of by the right person. [Please PM me if you want it expanded fully]_

 _Bio: Silver was born to her human father, Grant, and her ghostly mother, Anabel [don't ask. Bleh]. Growing up, Silver never knew she was a hybrid, until one day. She was kidnapped by a man out for her father, who was a bank firm owner. When not given what he wanted, the man threw Silver off of a roof from his twenty story apartment building. While falling, Silver unlocked her flying ability, and was able to glide safely to her parents. Since then, her mother trained Silver, unlocking her ghostly side, who has a different appearance. But living in the most haunted city in Canada [feel free to make it up], Silver needed to put her powers to good use, and what better way then to fight the villains with her alter ego, The Silver Specter._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Slightly tanned_

 _Facial and Body Description: Silver has a slim face, with a straight hairline. She has thin eyebrows, and slim lips. Silver's body has the regular 22 year old woman curves, and she has a slim body_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Almond shaped and light gray [Although it grows a purple tint when she uses her powers]_

 _Hair Style and Colour: Snow White colored, that reaches down to her mid-back_

 _Any Tattoos/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: Nope_

 _Regular Clothes: Silver wears a black hoodie that shows her midriff with a white shirt underneath that sticks out one inch from the hoodie. She also wears black leggings and silver flip-flops. On her head, Silver wears a black beanie_

 _Formal Wear: Silver wears her hair back in a braided bun with black flowers decorating the braid part. She also wears a knee length black dress made of silk that had thick spaghetti straps. She also wears crescent moon earrings._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: She wears a gray bracelet that changes colour when she uses her powers. It holds back massive amounts of her ghostly power [and if broken, all her power will build up in her, causing misfires of her powers]_

 _Sleep Wear: A black sleep bra with gray sleep pants [P.S when she sleeps, she hovers slightly above her bed sometimes]_

 _Swim Wear: A black bikini with tassels that hang down to the top of the bikini bottom._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Kindly at first, but as time goes on, indifferent_

 _Chef: Kindly, as she knows he isn't appreciated_

 _Love Interest: Very lovingly, but not stalker-y. Like a best friend_

 _Other Contestants: Being polite_

 _Friends: Loud, cracking jokes [pretty much being her polar opposite]_

 _Enemies: with hate towards what they had done_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 7 [She doesn't need to breathe as much as a regular person]_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 6_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 8_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 4_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8 [What is it exactly?]_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Ghostly rays and shields [They are white], Ghostly Ice [Can turn it into ice weapons or freeze people with it] and the normal ghost stuff [Flying, intangibility] P.S: With normal ghost stuff, do I need to choose only one, or do those two count as one power?_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Being in the air above her opponent_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): She cannot see well in the dark. She can also be forgetful with her powers sometimes, like forgetting that she can go intangible to avoid things_

 _Reason For Signing Up: Her friends forced her into it_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Pay her way through Collage_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): A kind boy who has a 'bad side'. Someone who can bring Silver to new heights with her powers_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: [Wasn't this said above?]_

 _Anything else?: Hmm... not really!_

 _3 Questions:_

 _Swearing: Sure, but not frequently. Sometimes_

 _Smoke: No_

 _Drink: Sure_

 _Lemons: Why not. Go for it_

* * *

 ** _(20)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Jay Collins_

 _Nickname (If Any?): none_

 _Age (20-24): 22_

 _Gender: male_

 _Stereotype: goofy rocker_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): vampire/werewolf hybrid_

 _Nationality: African American_

 _Likes: Working out, karate, anime, flirting with girls, sports, music, singing, pulling pranks, joking around, doing whatever he wants_

 _Dislikes: bugs, beans, being told what to do or how to act, having to explain a joke, and manipulators_

 _Biggest Phobia: surprisingly claustrophobic_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: any old slasher film_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): he is charming, and cunning. Has a way with words and charms girls with his looks, music. He is brave and outgoing. Loves to do whatever he wants and not afraid to be himself. He is goofy and sometimes immature, loves to party and charm girls. Helps when he can. He is cool and calm. He is funny and tells lots of jokes. Optimistic and positive. Doesn't get mad much, and is a likable person. He cares for his friends and enjoys entertaining people. He can also be reckless at times_

 _Bio: doesn't know his parents or any family members, he was born a werewolf and raised in an orphanage. They did lots of work and he would often lighten the mood with his jokes. He became the jokester to keep people happy and later learned to sing and play guitar. In his mid teens everyone found out about him being a werewolf and the nuns sold him to a scientist who experimented on him and turned him into a vampire/werewolf hybrid. He escaped when he learned to master his abilities after a few years when he turned 19. Since then he has been doing comedy and singing for money_

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: brown_

 _Facial and Body Description: chiseled face, toned/ripped slightly muscular body. Tall_

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: round harm_

 _Hair Style and Colour: short brown curly afro_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: both ears have square earrings, crown tattoo on his chest where his heart is and a scar on the opposite side_

 _Regular Clothes: black shirt with white guitar on the front, ripped black jeans, black converse_

 _Formal Wear: black dress pants and shoes, blue dress shirt_

 _Any Additional Accessories?: lucky guitar necklace_

 _Sleep Wear: no shirt, ninja turtles pajama pants_

 _Swim Wear: yellow swimming trunks_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: would make fun of Chris a lot and try to embarrass him_

 _Chef: would mess with chef by pulling some food pranks_

 _Love Interest: Flirt a lot, joke around, probably make a silly song about them. Be romantic then ruin it with a joke_

 _Other Contestants: flirt, jokes around, prank them_

 _Friends: he would be nice to them and try to make sure they all have a smile on their face at all times_

 _Enemies: probably just prank them, or avoid them. If pushed far enough fight_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 9_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 7_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 5_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 8_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 9_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 10_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 7_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 6_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 3_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): enhanced abilities, immortal/healing factor, mind control_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): athletic, adapts quickly_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): impatient, acts before thinking_

 _Reason For Signing Up: so he can win the money,take friends, and have fun_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: get a new place to live, a car, new guitar, and travel while doing what he loves_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): a girl that's good looking, likes his jokes, not manipulative, nice, likes music, confident, quirky, and being athletic would be a bonus_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: flirt a lot, tell jokes, show lots of PDA_

 _Anything else?: allergic to bee's_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1.) Would your character swear and if so, some or a lot? Yes, but not a lot._

 _2.) Would your character smoke/drink (alcohol)? Drink yes, wouldn't smoke cigarettes but maybe hookah or even weed._

 _3.) Would your character be interested in lemon? Yeah_

* * *

 ** _(21)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Akane Adabashi_

 _Nickname (If Any?): Aka-chan_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: The "short tempered" Bakeneko_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Bakeneko (monster cat)_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Likes: sushi, fishing, (with her bare hands!), eating snakes, the dark, tricking people, pulling pranks, and teaching others humility._

 _Dislikes: Mean people, vegetables, loud music, people playing with her tail, humiliation, accepting help, and anything that traps her whether physically mentally, or emotionally._

 _Biggest Phobia: Having her tail cut off._

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Van helsing, Alice in wonderland, (what do mean it's not a horror movie? A little girl gets trapped in an alternate universe. The Cheshire cat is magnificent.)_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Akane is usually nice if a bit egotistical. she is very vindictive and if you get on her bad side heaven have mercy on your soul because she will never let it go. Akane is mischievous and playful, often tricking others into doing things they'll get in trouble for. Easily distracted by moving objects and shiny things. Carnivorous she refuses to eat vegetables and would prefer a diet of meat if possible. Actually gets mad if you don't call her Aka-chan. Gets even madder if you drop the honorific._

 _Bio: Akane is the only daughter of two Bakeneko, and as such was actually born a yokai rather than becoming one over time. For the longest time Akane couldn't transform into a human form, being a two tailed cat who could speak and wear clothes instead. Now she can transform, but no matter how hard she tries her tails and ears won't go away. This has led her to wear a sunhat constantly, and shorts baggie enough to hide her tails in. when she's successful the only way to tell she's a Bakeneko is to look at her shadow which is still that of a cat. Her parents told her to never let the humans catch her because they would cut off her tails, the source of most of her magic._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Very pale almost creamy._

 _Facial and Body Description: A heart shaped face, small nose and full lips, about 5'1 and thin. She looks much younger than twenty, this is due to being completely flat chested._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Yellow almond shaped eyes with slightly thinner pupils than normal._

 _Hair Style and Colour: her hair is shoulder length and deep auburn._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: no but she has two connected tails, and cat ears she keeps hidden._

 _Regular Clothes: a white sunhat with a rose colored ribbon. Baggie white shorts under a sleeveless rose colored sundress. When force to wear shoes they are white open toed sandals._

 _Formal Wear: the same thing except she wears a tighter scarlett sundress instead._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: no._

 _Sleep Wear: she likes to sleep in cat form. Barring that a rose nightgown._

 _Swim Wear: a full old timey bathing suit, rose colored._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris:She'd play trick on him, and often get into fights because they are both egoistical. (though she's not nearly as bas as chris.)_

 _Chef: She's be fine with him as long as he didn't try to make her eat vegetables. And didn't humiliate her._

 _Love Interest: Akane probably wouldn't have a love interest, due being a cat when she's not in human form. (I don't need people getting mad about that kind of thing.)_

 _Other Contestants: She'd be cheerful and friendly if a bit egoistical (not bad though) until someone screwed up then she'd start talking in that sugary sweet voice some people use when they're mad, and her claws would pop out of her fingertips._

 _Friends: She'd be really friendly and in the case of really good friends would defend them from the people who hurt them often getting just as mad as she would if they'd done something wrong to her!_

 _Enemies: Would often experience very bad luck. And get hurt often. Akane would stop at nothing to hurt her enemies._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 7_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 5_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 7_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 7_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 9_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 10_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):6_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):9_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): giving people bad luck, enhanced flexibility, is capable of eating anything!_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Extremely agile, night vison, good hearing._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): short temper, easily distracted by moving objects or shiny things, loud noises._

 _Reason For Signing Up: to get the shiny money! It is shiny right?!_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Buy a house, (no more living with humans! I won't have to worry about them cutting my tails off then!) and bunch of fish. (all the fish I can eat yep!)_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): no._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest:no_

 _Anything else?: you don't have to use any Japanese I just used it because she's in japan. Well I hope you like her, if she's not accepted I understand, feel free to ask me anything you need to!_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Akane would swear when mad._

 _2\. She would not smoke or drink._

 _3\. She would not be interested in a lemon._

* * *

 ** _(22)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Lucky Hill_

 _Nickname (If Any?): none_

 _Age (20-24): 20 and a half (but he says he's older)_

 _Gender: male_

 _Stereotype: The Walking Luck_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): a black cat demon (ironically)_

 _Nationality: Australian_

 _Likes: Lucky likes to see other people happy, to cook, midnight walks, to have a lot of friends and hearing other people's problems_

 _Dislikes: to be lonely, people that underestimate him_

 _Biggest Phobia: death_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: animal based horror movies (Lucky likes the fact that humans are not the only beings that can kill), one of his favourite is "The Black Cat"_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): Lucky is happy and carefree cat demon that tries to bring the best out of life. He is great in keeping secrets and he is friendly and creative. Lucky actually has the other side, the darker side that he shows only at night. His other side is a cold and more badass cat demon that is always staying sharp and restless. He is alerted by every not friendly sound and his cat instincts are more active._

 _Bio: Lucky was always happy. Maybe the reason of his happiness is his immortality or it's just that he was always popular. Everybody likes to be with him so he never learned the true reason to be violent. Someone might say he is too soft, but one glance at his night cat side would quickly shut them. Lucky was always a traveler. He would never stay at one place for too long, so he knows a lot about different places of the world. He was never very connected with his family, but he was loyal to his friends._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: well_ _tanned_

 _Facial and Body Description: Lucky is skinny and kinda weak, but he is stronger than he looks. He is quite short (5'7") a little below average, but he is fit with the weight of 139 pounds._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: Lucky's eyes are big and cat like, icy blue with thin slits_

 _Hair Style and Colour: A fluffy mess also called hair is a nice shade of black. It's short and kinda spiky, he never puts an effort to comb it, but he keeps it clean and shiny. Some people might say his hair is not affected by gravity because it is quite puffy and a mess._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: no_

 _Regular Clothes: a black leather jacket that is always unzipped, a white t-shirt underneath it. Long white jeans and black leather boots._

 _Formal Wear: a black tuxedo with a white rose on it_

 _Any Additional Accessories?: no_

 _Sleep Wear: a loose black shirt and shorts_

 _Swim Wear: he doesn't swim_

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: he would befriend him and chat with him_

 _Chef: give a few cooking tips_

 _Love Interest: he would act like a lovestruck cat_

 _Other Contestants: be a friend with everyone_

 _Friends: chat, solve others problems, always be there if anyone needs help_

 _Enemies: he would try to act normal, but would secretly plan their defeat_

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 8_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 9_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 4_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 6_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 9_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 3 (his normal self) 7 (his awesome dark side)_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 7_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 10_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 5 (he hates rain)_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 8_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): he is bringing luck to everyone around him (more luck to people he likes more). Lucky can also turn into a black cat or just keep kitty ears and tail. His senses are also sharpened._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): because he can see in the dark, he is a master in fighting at night. Even if he is not doing it on purpose, he can easly charm a woman with his cuteness. He is also a friend magnet._

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): he hates water and he is not aware of his dark side (he would deny it)_

 _Reason For Signing Up: he wants to have even more friends_

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: he would say that he would share it with friends when he would actually get the money and keep it like a trophy_

 _Describe their love interest (If you want one): someone who has an awesome power and is super cool_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: he would try to charm her and he would be one happy kitty if she plays along_

 _Anything else?: no_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Lucky would not swear that much, but his other side likes to swear to intimidate his prey and to prove his point._

 _2\. No, he hates the taste of alcohol (he is more of a sweet tooth) and the smoke_

 _3\. Not really. His other side would be more into it since he is more cat like._

* * *

 ** _(23)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: James Lyon_

 _Nick Name_ _: Jay, Ly_

 _Age: 20-21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Stereotype: The Artistic 'Loner'_

 _Supernatural Race: Human-Lycan Hybrid_

 _Nationality: American_

 _Likes: Food, Art, Video Games, Friends, and Relaxing in peace._

 _Dislikes: Abusive, Rude and Disrespectful people, people bothering him when he wishes to be alone, betrayal._

 _Biggest Phobia: Spiders_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: Final Destination_

 _Personality: A soft spoken yet friendly guy, while he enjoys his time of solitude, he also enjoys spending time with his friends. More of a listener than a speaker. While seemingly oblivious, he can clearly tell when someone is trying to be manipulative, however stays silent unless it involves either himself or those close to him. Which also brings up his will to protect, but he isn't willing to sacrifice himself or his friends to help out a enemy, but he wont just leave someone to die. Lastly while he is a friendly happy-go-lucky guy he is also highly intelligent._

 _Bio: James Lyon grew up a rather normal young man, poor yet happy. Admittedly he had no idea about his heritage till his first transformation. Still even with that he was still determined to grow up 'normal', staying indoors and being a loner was typical for him. However it wasn't till his teen years that he thought to himself. 'Normal is so over-rated' in which he stop trying to seem 'normal' and had embraced his ill he was different from the typical Lycan. He stopped staying indoors every chance he had, while still enjoyed his indoor privacy he enjoyed hanging with his friends more. He of course grew up and began working random part time jobs to earn side jobs his best, and current one being a bike courier. His daily life was singular and similar to the point that he was planning to take a vacation due to his slump, maybe he could make a game like he had wanted to in his youth. But he heard of a show looking for contestants, he could help but send in a 'audition tape'. After all in the big city opportunity led to dreams being made. Maybe this could change his life, for better or for worse._

 _-Appearance-_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Pale Caucasian_

 _Facial and Body Description: strong face with thick cheeks, body being tall with fat and muscles._

 _Eyes Shape and Color: Almond shaped eyes being a dark mocha brown, barely see-able slits for his pupils._

 _Hair Style and Color: Short cut combed back style, Hair color being a shade lighter than his eyes. Short hair dusting his chin, and mustache._

 _Any Tattoo/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Ect?: None_

 _Regular Clothes: A button down shirt with a white tee underneath it, simple worn Blue Jeans, lastly Red and White worn sneakers._

 _Formal Wear: A Dress shirt with a simple striped tie, Tan Slacks, with dress shoes._

 _Additional Accessories: Black square glasses, Golden Moon Pendant, Sports Watch._

 _Sleep Wear: A Simple Tee shirt, with boxers._

 _Swim Wear: Dark Blue Trunks with a lighter blue wave design. And a pair Flip flops_

 _-How will they interact with-_

 _Chris: Wouldn't care to much for him but, wouldn't openly insult him._

 _Chef: One he would treat with respect, due to what he could see deserves more of it._

 _Love Interest: He would treat her with care and kindness. Wanting to do what he can to make her happy._

 _Other Contestants: Neutral behavior but would quickly become Friends if he can._

 _Friends: Kindness, and friendliness trying to build up bonds between each other._

 _Enemies: Distant but wouldn't really hate them unless they did something to warrant his hate._

 _-Survival Stats-_

 _Health - 7_

 _Stamina - 7_

 _Oxygen - 9_

 _Food - 6_

 _Water - 6_

 _Smarts - 10_

 _Inventory Weight - 6_

 _Melee Fighter - 9_

 _Ranged Shooting - 5_

 _Agility Movement - 6_

 _Fortitude - 7_

 _Crafting Speed - 5_

 _Torpor - 5_

 _Supernatural Power(3 or less):_

 _\- Extreme cognitive system_

 _\- Fast Healing_

 _\- Extreme olfactory_

 _Strengths(3 or less):_

 _\- High intelligence_

 _\- Extreme immune system_

 _\- Excellent Swimmer_

 _Weaknesses (3 or less):_

 _\- Allergic the silver_

 _\- Very impulsive during Full Moon(doesn't use head to often)_

 _\- Near useless when sick_

 _Reasons for signing up: To help remove the static daily life he was used to and try new things._

 _What will they do with the 10 million if they win?: Most likely split it with himself and family. Using his chunk to either live comfortable or peruse his dreams._

 _Describe their love interest: James doesn't really mind what a person looks like but prefers if his love interest at least has a good personality. Being cute or good looking was just a bonus, a very good bonus to be honest._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: he would try to_

 _Protect and Care for them. He. Honestly didn't know what else was expected of him he would take them out on night strolls try and give her gifts and stuff._

 _Anything Else: just ask away if you want me to change anything._

 _3_ _Questions:_

 _-Extra-_

 _Would your character swear and if so, some or a lot? He swears some_

 _Would your character smoke/drink?_

 _Only drinks Alcohol on occasion._

 _Would your character be interested in lemon? Sure, I'm sure James would like some lemony goodness~_

* * *

 ** _(24)_** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Diamond- preferred name, the name he uses. (Domencio Marcello- but is his parents name and he won't use it)_

 _Nickname (If Any?):_

 _Age (20-24): 24_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Stereotype: Survivor/ Mystery with Dark Past/ Dark/Phantom Angel, or my favorite: The Mysterious, Silent, Brooding Grouch :) Also, a bit of a Robin Hood- explained later (personality and bio)_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Merman_

 _Nationality: Italian, originally from Venice_

 _Likes: he says peace and quiet, being left alone- but that would bore and annoy him- his real preference is adventure and thrills, spicy foods, his Grand-parents, a good fight- punching someone or something- always makes him feel lighter, motorbikes, fixing engines, alcohol, his leather jacket, his shark-tooth that he wears around his neck (He is very proud of it- battled a shark for it), big bullies (again in personality and bio),_

 _Dislikes: he often gets annoyed buy his leg and he feels angry at himself considering how he got it (in bio), his parents, the colour pink and frills- just no, squealing (that just hurts his ears), rich snobs- with a passion, riddles and quizzes- he prefers it if someone got straight to the point, authority figures, also has a dislike at riddles and puzzles- he lacks the patients for them, dancing- he just won't do it- and you'd most likely be punched in the face if you tried to make him_

 _Biggest Phobia:_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: any or, the more gruesome the better- classics, like Misery, Shining, Birds, Psycho are good._

 _Also, the Ring, Sixth Sense, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Wolf Creek, The Exorcist, Silence of the Lambs, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Omen_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!):_

 _To put things simply, he is a silent, grouchy guy, who sees the world very negatively as allot of bad things has happened to him. He is a bit of a mystery to most, because he very rarely talks about himself. He has a harsh exterior, so most avoid him, also has a tendency to react harshly- either with a glare, a quick movement- lie slamming a fist onto a table or a knife in a piece of paper- to stop it being taken away- or physically- a punch or a swift kick- whatever- sometimes he gives warning first ("I'm going to hit you" or "If you repeat that rubbish, I'll hit you), so he is closed off and doesn't have many close friends._

 _To expand._

 _First and foremost, he is a survivor. He has learnt, to survive, to take care of himself and only rely on himself. He comes first, he can only trust himself. He is rather independent and doesn't really trust others to help him. His very close friends he will allow if need be- but only if desperate. His trust has been broken, too many times._

 _Diamond is a silent guy, he only talks when necessary. And doesn't like talking about himself, he would either simply walk away, stay silent, change topic, or threaten with a fist for a person to stop prying- all very effective._

 _He is a very private person. He often keeps to himself, not really trusting others. It takes allot for him to open up or trust people. He'd only trust someone with something, if he really, desperately needs to._

 _So, people consider him a mystery, because they don't know much about him. Some could live with him, for over a year and know, he is a male, named Diamond, and keeps to himself- that's it- nothing more. You'd have to be extremely observant to learn more about him._

 _Because, of his not-so-good- life, he has a very negative look on the world. He doesn't expect the best outcome, he often expects the worst. If he were a bit more broody and wrote a bit more, he'd make a fine poet :)_

 _He has a rather dark sense of humor. Dark Comedy- humor about death and other bleak things._

 _He is a bottler of emotions, keeps it all locked in, until, he ultimately explodes- normally in either anger and hatred- the small thing will set of all the little things that have been slowly building into one big things and he will explode- quite fiercely and scarily- usually. But, there are other instances too, where he'd suddenly explode in peels and peels of laughter, till he was on the floor, clutching his sore stomach muscles and he is crying because he has laughed too hard- his close friends have only seen that a handful of times and it has freaked them out thinking he had lost the plot. Recently, because of his Grandmother's death, he had an overwhelming period of grief and sadness, for every moment in his life that hit him, just caught up and he spent months moping- why his friend signed him up. (More in bio)_

 _He hates- bullies and rich people. If he see's someone being bullied he'd help out. He also has a habit of stealing from the rich and giving the poor- eg Robin Hood. (But again. More in bio)_

 _He is a silent helper though- bit of a phantom one. He'd help and then leave- he doesn't like hearing praise or thanks- make's him feel embarrassed and awkward. Also, really doesn't like being called sweet- because he ain't, nor an angel- because to him- if someone is girly angelic- bakes and picks flowers, reads the bible- their the sweethearts and angels, he just helped out at one point- it wasn't heroic or angel like or nothing- plus sweet and angel are too girly for him, and hero is too pin-up boy and he ain't that definitely not!_

 _That doesn't mean he is nice, or would go out of his way, to help, or be nice, but bullies and rich, he dislikes. Otherwise, if someone was struggling- he'd find it quite comical- really he would- even if that someone was on his own team._

 _He is a violent individual and would often express himself that way- he is very good with glares, and violent actions- like harshly catching an annoying fly, punching a fist into a wall- just because he is mad or wants to scare someone, knifing something to stop it from moving (like a piece of paper or book), or physical violence on others- a punch or a kick- he may give a warning (as I said earlier), but he is really violent and scary guy. Not just an impact on upbringing, but because of who he is, he looks scary and reacted to as scary, so he'll be scary, but also because of reputation- he can-not look soft- the habit, has eventually become part of him and his natural habit, part of who he is._

 _He is a vengeful, type of guy. Willing to hand out his own brand of justice. If a wrong has been done to him, or a friend, he will act on it himself, has no trust or respect to the authorities. He will get revenge and justice; he will make sure of it. If you wrong him or a close friend- watch out! That is all I can say. He is one, for vengeful war hunts._

 _Bio:_

 _Diamond came from a rich Venetian family. His father was a Merman who went to live on land, his parents, concerned for him, followed. He was twenty years old, when he had Diamond (or Domencio, as he and his wife had named him)._

 _Diamond's mother came from a rich upper-class family and almost disowned her, because she was going to marry a nobody, but Diamonds father won them over. Money and ambition drive the two of them and it is that same passion, that drew them together and that they came over. Mainly, why his parents followed him, because they were concerned where this greed would drive him and what it would make of him and wanted to help when they can._

 _As a family, they are not cut-off from the merpeople, but Diamond's father is happy enough to leave them behind. It was left to Diamonds grandparents' to educate him on his history._

 _As parents, Diamonds parents were very strict, pressurizing, wanting their by to be the best, and hardly around. Whilst Diamond, didn't know them for a long period, he still remembered such things about them and recognized those things again, when he saw them again._

 _As his parents were rich, thieves tried to break in, most were unsuccessful, but one group succeeded, and Diamond was in the wrong place in the wrong time, and was kidnapped at the age of eight for ransom._

 _Unfortunately for the kidnappers and Diamond, his parents weren't willing to pay the ransom, even though they could easily pay it. So, Diamond was planned on being their servant boy. One day, he saw his chance of escape, he dived into a body of water, just after he transformed, one of his kidnappers threw a knife into him and landed into his tail._

 _But, Diamond swam anyway. Eventually, when he felt it was safe, he pulled the knife out, leaving a permanent scar on the left side of his fin- and thus the reason he limps._

 _He bumped into a merman, who took him in and helped him. But, then gradually, used him as a thief, both in the merpeople world and human. His small frame being handy for tricky situations. But, in one instance, he was too big and got stuck, hearing the police, the merman fled into the ocean, leaving Diamond alone._

 _He was ten years old, by this time, and in England. He didn't get arrested, but became a ward of the state. As he didn't have known family, as by now he wasn't using his family name just Diamond (since he didn't like his parents or the name they gave him- sound too much to demented), and there wasn't any records for him._

 _So, he was put into the foster system. Unfortunately for him, he got landed with a foster family, that used the system to get welfare payments and didn't really look after the kids. So a few months after his stay, Diamond and another kid his age- Tyson escaped._

 _They were living on the streets, it wasn't easy, but Diamond never felt freer. About a year and a half later, and Diamond was 12, they were struggling through a cold winter, when Diamond thought he should share with Tyson his secret. For a while, they fed on seafood, doing their best to make sure Diamond wasn't spotted. But, Diamond, got braver and more comfortable and one day, not only was he spotted, but captured by fishermen, in a net and before he could do anything to escape, he was knocked out cold (creating scar above his right eye)._

 _Tyson, having seen this, hidden from the fishermen, waited till their back were turned, crept up to Diamond, woke him up and freed him, so he could make an escape._

 _From that point on, Diamond trusted Tyson completely._

 _A few weeks later, the fishermen spotted Tyson and Diamond on the streets, chased them and almost captured them, but they just managed to get away. They thought to themselves, if they wanted to survive, they'd have to learn how to fight._

 _A few weeks after that, they met a man, who helped them steal some food, who lived in a simple apartment, in one of the dodgiest parts of London, but looked after himself well (tidy dressed etc). His name was Peter Alexander (Well, it was likely a fake name, but that was what, they knew him as that), what they didn't know is, that he was an ex-MI6 agent, but what they did know, is that he did some things for the government that he can't talk about and that he knew some neat tricks about survival and fighting._

 _So, he looked after them and taught them a few neat tricks and a few fighting basics. They weren't pros, but they could handle themselves better._

 _When, Diamond, was 14, he saw an advert in a paper, from his Grandparents, showing his young face, after 6 years they were still looking for him._

 _Peter gave him one last bit of advice, advice he wished he heard when he was younger "Keeping your loved ones around you is important, family is important"_

 _With that in mind, Diamond, with Tyson, had to find a way to Venice._

 _They illegally, crossed the border and started a trek into France, where they were met with bandits, who wanted to take their meagre belongs it was a rough fight, but they just got away. (This was where Diamond got a scar on the right side of his neck and his right arm)_

 _Allegra, a girl from Rome, who was eighteen at the time, was driving from England to Rome, when she saw the two beaten up boys, wanting to delay the meeting with her parents, decided to help them out. She brought them to the nearest town and got them to the local medical centre. She then also, brought them as close to the border as she could._

 _Diamond was greeted warmly by his Grandparents, who also, took in Tyson. They got the two boys enrolled to a fine secondary school._

 _As both boys never really had a proper education, both struggled, but they made friends with another outcast, who helped them over the years. The kid, they befriended, was a genius, two years younger than them, but doing their courses._

 _He was an outcast, because, he was two years younger than everyone else, or an genius and too smart and mature for peers his age. They became friends, when about two days, after Tyson and Diamond got enrolled, Diamond saw the kid get picked on by older kids. Diamond, walked up to them and beat them up._

 _From that moment on, he got a reputation, which meant the kids stayed away from him (which he liked as they were all snobs)- except for Enzo (the genius) and Tyson. After his suspension of two weeks (he wasn't expelled because Enzo spoke up for him), Enzo became a good friend of his. They were a close trio._

 _14-17, Diamond, went to school, and with Tyson, his parents signed the two up for proper martial arts lessons, hearing of their interest. He also, got to learn more about the merpeople community, which his grandparents' introduced him to again, and went with him to visit the community and meet others._

 _He also got to know Enzo's parents. Two kind hard working parents, who worked hard to support Enzo into college,. Enzo's father, is a mechanic and worked in two garages- taught Diamond about engines and how to ride a motorbike, because Diamond showed interest in motorbikes, he gave Enzo his fathers (Enzo's grandfather), leather jacket (the one he wears now)._

 _Enzo's mother is a cleaner and takes what job he can._

 _At 18, his grandparents, practically kicked him and Tyson out "You are always welcome here to visit, and we'd love to visit you when you get settled, but you do not belong here"_

 _They even helped the duo find an apartment. When he was 19, he had his first Robin Hood moment._

 _Enzo, needed help with College fees. Not wanting to ask his Grandparents, whilst hey gladly help, his Grandpa had cancer and his parents were suing them for some inane reason._

 _He had stayed in contact with Allegra, who was visiting her partner in Venice and had invited her marriage pressuring parents to meet her- however, they didn't know Allegra's partner was a she and would most likely disown her. So, as she was about to be disowned, she suggested robbing them. And so, with Allegra's help, they did. Between 18 and 24, they did a few more Robin Hood type deeds, but this one stands out and is the most important one._

 _A few months after their first Robin Hood robbery, his Grandfather died. Diamond, moved back in with his Grandmother, and helped her move to a smaller place. She then also, gave her son and daughter in-law (Diamond's parents), whatever money they wanted- money never really mattered to her any way._

 _She is still rich, but lives simply with help._

 _Diamond, works, as a mechanic with Tyson- he really doesn't want to go up in the world, he prefers a simple life, with adventure on the side. Enzo, is now in Oxford, creating a carrier through academics, he visits every once in a while, so does his parents and Allegra and her partner. His Grandmother visited often too._

 _Tyson, Enzo, Enzo's parents, Peter Alexander, Allegra, and his grandparents. Are the only people, he trusts and considers friends._

 _Though he is slowly getting to know Allegra's partner too._

 _22, he accidentally, crossed paths with a big time drug dealer (in a scary fight he got burnt and resulted in a burn scar bottom right side of body (left of stomach)) and he had to leave the Country for a period- he visited Peter Alexander, who helped him and Tyson track them down and set them up to be caught by the police._

 _Earlier this year- 24-, his Grandmother passed away, he spent the last few months in scarily depressive grief. Tyson, saw an advert for Total Drama, and thought it would do him some good- get out a bit and shale his body up for a bit, and his attention focused elsewhere._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: olive- dark olive_

 _Facial and Body Description: tall, about 6 foot 4, muscular, broad shoulders, impressive upper-body strength, a very firm and sturdy figure._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: dark blue- like looking into the deep depths of the Ocean._

 _Hair Style and Colour: black, straight and goes down to the base of his neck when out- but normally tied in a ponytail with a black band._

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: He has a metal spike, in his upper-right ear._

 _And scars:_

 _Scar, above top right eye (captured at 12)_

 _Scar, down right side of neck (Bandits 14)_

 _Scar, down bottom half of right arm (Bandits 14)_

 _Burn Scar, bottom left side of stomach (22 brush with drug dealers)_

 _Regular Clothes:_

 _As a Merman- a cord with a shark-tooth hanging off it- worn around his neck. He has a dark blue tale, with shades of purple in it._

 _Human- that same necklace._

 _Leather jacket, motorcycle black and grey shirt, dark blue denim jeans, black boots._

 _Formal Wear:_

 _Leather jacket, a black shirt, black denim jeans, his boots._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: his shark-tooth necklace and metal spike in right ear._

 _Sleep Wear:_

 _Black singlet and black boxers_

 _Swim Wear:_

 _Plain dark red boardies._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: Won't respect him, listen to him, do what he says, will talk back. And at times, threaten him. Mainly ignore him. He see's Chris, as a rich narcissistic bastard- will even steal from him._

 _Chef: He has a bit more respect for Chef and will do as Chef says. But, again, doesn't think much of him. So he won't treat him, with kindness or politeness, or won't be mean or disrespectful- more or less neutral with Chef._

 _Love Interest:_

 _Other Contestants: Will, try to stay away from everyone. Only interact when need to. We won't befriend many- if any; he'd be neutral around most, but he is mainly here to win. Only time he'd voluntarily step in, is if someone is being picked on or bullied._

 _Friends: It would need to be someone he can trust. If he trusts someone enough to be considered as friends- he would be a bit more, relaxed and chatty with them- even fool around. And would help out when he sees they need it._

 _Enemies: Anyone that lies to him, tries to use him an any way or form, or he sees manipulating other people- he'd go all out head-to-head, he'll consider it a strike and an all-out war. He is quite the vengeful soul. Once, the war is fought and justice is served- that he'll stop being enemies of the person- may even befriend him (has happened)._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.):_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): He is stubborn and persistant-_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): Merman- excellent_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): Good, survivor- 8_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): Not so good with-out water- so maybe 5_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): He is a survivor, but is knowledge is probably average- so 6_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): Definitely good 9_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): Fighter, survivor-8_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): Not much of a gun person, but knives etc- 8_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): Fit, but just above average with his leg- so 6_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): Flexible- 7, but not very good in drought, ok though._

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): Yeah only basics, but has some smarts- 6_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 8_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): Merman_

 _-He turns into a Merman_

 _-Control water- boil it, freeze it, create mist, create waves, whirlpools etc_

 _And yeah, obviously none of these can happen with-out water- he can't create water from moisture in air or anything or make it rain._

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): Survivor, good fighting skills, perceptive (can take allot in)_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): not good with people and trusting people, running at speeds and long distances, anger management issues_

 _Reason For Signing Up: His friend thought it would do him some good and he doesn't care about money- money turns nice people into nasty people- makes people do bad things- he hates having allot of money._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: Give it away, though his friends would get some. He is in no need of money._

 _Describe their love interest: A persistently, stubborn kind hearted woman (like Willow- doesn't have to be her, but again, to give you an idea)_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: It is a new concept for him- dating- he's had sex- several women, but one night stands._

 _Relationships, are an awkward concept for him and would take a while to get used to._

 _He'd almost, be shy, quiet and unsure of himself- not really sure what to do, or what are the correct signs to read- whether she likes him, whether she liked his gift, whether he said something wrong- happy tears or sad tears._

 _Crying women isn't something he knows. Both Allegra and his Grandmother were strong fierce women._

 _Anything else?:_

 _Like to add here, that remember, he has a limp on his left side (Which is a visible scar on his left fin) and that at the start he would be extra moody and grumpy for about two days, because Tyson set him up and he'd hate the fact that he got tricked, but soon he'll get over it. He'll still be broody, but not as scary and unapproachable as the first two days and will actually try and care about winning._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. Swear: Yes_

 _2\. Drink and Cigarettes: Yes_

 _3\. Sex: Yes_

* * *

 **(25)** ** _Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Suzuki Keiko_

 _Nickname: Keiko, Kei, Knuckles_

 _Age: 22_

 _Gender: female_

 _Stereotype: The Not-So Polite Angel_

 _Supernatural Race: Angel_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Likes: Cats, free food, mystery and horror movies, playing her drums, peace_

 _Dislikes: Insects, being told what to do, bad people, someone stealing her food_

 _Biggest Phobia: Cockroaches_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: The Ring_

 _Personality: Well, Keiko is really tough. She will punch anyone who wanna flirt with her (that's why some people call her Knuckles). Cold, smart, fast-thinking, bold and brave (except roaches)_  
 _she is a force to be reckoned. Despite that, she really helps people, as long as they really need it. And also, she's way too romantic and innocent._

 _Bio: Long ago, she was born human and was born to a rich family in Japan. But, her parents and sisters repeatedly abuse her and at the age of 8, she got kicked out of the house. After 5 years of wandering at the streets of Osaka, She's finally adopted by Suzuki Kenji. But this guy is the same as her biological parents, but even worse, she's killed at the age 15 by him. And that's where she becomes an angel._

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: Pale white_

 _Facial and Body description:_  
 _Facial: She has rosy red cheeks, red lips and blue eyes. Keiko has a scar on her left cheek (which came from the attacks of her stepdad)_  
 _Body: Keiko has a pale white body with a slightly curve front. She's 5'13" in height and 47 kg in weight._

 _Eye shape and color: For her eye shape, her eyes is like an almost perfect circle. She has blue eyes_

 _Hair Style and color:_  
 _Style: She always let her hair loose. It's length is around shoulder length_  
 _Color: Her hair color is Raven black with one third of them are dyed sky blue_

 _Any tattoos/piercings/beauty marks/etc: Well, she has a scar on her left cheek_

 _Regular clothes: She usually goes around with a beige long-sleeved t-shirt and an orange sleeveless jacket. And for the bottom, she uses a red skirt that has Crimson and pale red squares, accompanied with black combat boots._

 _Formal wear: Keiko wears a white dress with yellow edges and a red ribbon at the center, accompanied with a pair of crystal blue high-heels_

 _Additional accessories: Nothing except for a blue necklace_

 _Sleep wear: She usually sleeps with a brown sweatshirt that has "Summer Is Over" printed in gold for the word "summer", silver for "Is" and red for "Over". Accompanied by red tracking pants and white slippers_

 _Swim Wear: A green bra with blue polka dots and green bikini with brown polka dots_

 _How she interact with.._

 _Chris: Not always friendly. Every time he speaks, at the end, she will mock him with "Blah Blah Blah. It's too boring."_

 _Chef: She always shouts at him_

 _Love interest: No_

 _Other contestants: Depends. If they're good people, she will treat them nicely. But if they push her to her limit, she will shout at them and walk away._

 _Friends: She'll treat them really nicely_

 _Enemies: She will shout at them and walk away._

 _Survival stats.._

 _Health: 5_

 _Stamina: 6.5_

 _Oxygen: 3_

 _Food: 7_

 _Water: 9_

 _Smarts: 7_

 _Inventory Weight: 4_

 _Melee Fighting: 10_

 _Ranged Shooting: 8_

 _Agility Movement: 8_

 _Fortitude: 5_

 _Crafting Speed: 1 (she's the worst)_

 _Torpor: 4.5_

 _Supernatural Powers: Telekinesis, light, fire_

 _Strengths: Fighting, Smart, Speaking Japanese, Korean and Russian_

 _Weaknesses: Too short tempered, sneaky, the slowest at crafting speed_

 _Reason for signing up: Because, she wanna make friends and get enemies out of the way_

 _What to do with the big 10 million if they win? She's gonna throw a party and she will give it to other people_

 _Describe their love interest: Just skip this already_

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: Skip_

 _Anything else: Nothing_

 _3 Questions:_

 _1\. She would swear a lot._

 _2\. Keiko will drink thrice. Sake please._

 _3\. No lemon!_

* * *

 ** _(26) Supernatural Contestant_**

 _Full Name: Aria Malik_

 _Nickname (If Any?):_

 _Age (20-24): 21_

 _Gender: female_

 _Stereotype: runaway outcast_

 _Supernatural Race (What are you?): Naga_

 _Nationality: Indian_

 _Likes: the warm, spicy food, being in water, dancing, being alone_

 _Dislikes: crowds, the cold, mongooses, hawks, people who hate snakes_

 _Biggest Phobia: clowns_

 _Favorite Horror/Thriller Movies: john carpenter's the thing_

 _Personality (Be creative and don't be afraid to add details!): for the most part she is used to being by herself and being judged harshly by people sense well she is a freak and a lot of people don't like snakes. She is shy around new people and very distant. She can be a bit aggressive about people she don't like, and she almost does that weird tongue flick sort of out of habit. She is not one to be ushed away, those she can end up being a bit to trusting to those she calls her friend and her social skills are pretty much lackluster._

 _Bio: born to a rich family of a Indian family in india. Her family was known for having deforesting a massive rainforest and pushing the natives out of there land. So a shaman cursed her family that their next child will be what they are under all that skin. Which would be a venomous snake and thus Aria was born of of a naga. Disgusted her family kept her away sort of away from public eye and had trouble truly loving there monster of a daughter. Those being locked away has made her a bit social unaware of how the world works so when she was a teenager she had her rebel phase and finally decided to go see the world, and she was chased out of the city by fire and pitchforks. Now she has found herself in the Americas away from people where she heard of this show and decided to sign up._

 _~Appearance (Please be creative and descriptive! The more detail the better the result!)~_

 _Complexion/Skin Tone: she has mostly smooth and nice skin, she has a golden tan skin and a black mamba scales_

 _Facial and Body Description: she has a soft and angler finish, she has a thin, hourglass body with big hips and a bust, her lower half is a 10 foot long snake body._

 _Eyes Shape and Colour: she has purple snake eyes that are slit like snakes_

 _Hair Style and Colour: she has short black hair that is short in the back going to her mid neck and long in the front going back her chin by a few inches and covering the right side of her face, she has a purple streak on her bangs_

 _Any Tattooes/Piercings/Beauty Marks/Etc?: she has a ring piercing on her nose, a belly button piercing and she has snake pattern tattoos on her back and two snakes hugging her belly tattoo._

 _Regular Clothes: she wears a black tub top with a skull on it, and a short long sleeve leather jacket and a short dark blue skirt on her hips._

 _Formal Wear: she has a red Indian dress and a lot og gold and silver jewelry for her arms and neck._

 _Any Additional Accessories?: a snake pendant_

 _Sleep Wear: it a almost see through purple night gown._

 _Swim Wear: she has a slim suit dress for her lower half and a black bikini._

 _~How will they interact with~_

 _Chris: she will be more cautious of him since he smells cruel and deceptive those she be a bit sarcastic and more to herself with him,_

 _Chef: more on the intimidated side never having the best relationship with humans especially the bigger one worry her._

 _Love Interest: she would be way more shy around them hiding in her hair and being rude but sort of that cute accidentally rude to them. She would get flustered quickly not wanting to look like a fool and a bit more self conscious_

 _Other Contestants: for the most part she will try to avoid them since she doesn't like groups those she will act like a teammate when needed to be done._

 _Friends: she would be a tad more open those she be the one who mostly be the listener. she is not used to having many friends those she will stand up for them and be there when they need. Those she may be a bit too trusting._

 _Enemies: she would be snarky and a bit rude to them, not liking them and when they are around she will sometimes make that snake hissing sound and sometimes she can be goaded into making a scene._

 _~Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest)~ ( You can only use one 10, two 9's, three 8's, two 7's. The rest will have to be 6 or lower. Sorry, no exceptions!)~_

 _1\. Health (Your current life value.): 5_

 _2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.): 8_

 _3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.): 9_

 _4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.): 6_

 _5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.): 10_

 _6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.): 8_

 _7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.): 6_

 _8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.): 3_

 _9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.): 7_

 _10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.): 9_

 _11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.): 8_

 _12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.): 2_

 _13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.): 7_

 _Supernatural Powers (Max.3 or Less): she can smell fear or a bit about them but its like 40% accurate, her venom paralyzes people, and she can hypnotize people_

 _Strengths (Max.3 or Less): she is super quick, used on doing stuff on her own, smelling peoples scent_

 _Weaknesses (Max.3 or Less): she is slower int eh cold, distant, hard to hide how she feels._

 _Reason For Signing Up: she needs the money and she thinks it is a genre she be able to get through easily giving her personality._

 _What will the do with big 10 million if they win?: she will buy herself a house and maybe a nice little snake farm all to herself and be able to live away from people for all she can._

 _Describe their love interest: I think he would be sort of her opposite a more of a social leader, a confident and funny guy who more open and comical. Maybe a leader like character or someone on the dashing side._

 _Describe how they will interact with their love interest: other then what i wrote, i think if they hook up she will still be shy and would not be the one for public displays of affection, she will be a tad on the flirty side and happier and those she would expect him to be on herself._

 _3 Questions:_

 _1- She curses but not like a sailor so sure._  
 _2- She is fine with drinking not a smoker._  
 _3-Sure sounds awesome! haha_


	4. Prelude: Location Location Location

_**On a cliffside on the coast of Los Angeles, California at 10 p.m.**_

The rain was pouring down violently in waves like hail over the windshield of a dark blue hummer limousine as it pulled in and approached a giant, weather worn ironed-gate. The wind was clawing persistently at the windows and if you let your imagination get away from you for only a brief moment, one could swear that the wind was howling like a creature of the night. The dark twisted ironed-gate that loomed before them stood at least at a good eight feet tall and completely surrounded the premises of what laid inside its confines. As the vehicle came to a sudden halt in the darkened driveway, the driver quickly stepped out and stood staring up in the pouring down rain for a second taking in what laid before him. He gulped nervously at the sight before him and so did the others that were still inside the vehicle. He took a moment to take in what waiting for them just beyond those gates before sticking his head back inside the cheaply rental limo.

"Are you sure about this place?," The tentative driver asked with unease creeping into his voice as he added, "This is the right address, right?"

An annoyed sigh came out from the back end of the limo as a male voice said in a miffed tone, "Yes Chef this it. Now go unlock gate so we can go inside. And make it snappy, you're letting water seep in and I'm getting drenched! It's seriously messing up my snazzy signature do!" [1]

The former army corporal known as Chef, gave "this Chris guy" a darkened look of irritation before rolling his eyes and saying, "Whatever man."

He slams the limo door shut while angrily muttering to himself as he begrudgingly, but hurriedly pulls out a set of keys on a ring and opens the gate. It makes a screeching-loud creaking noise over the storm the further it opened before it came to abrupt stop as the sky suddenly lit up with a bright clash of lightning followed by a loud thundering crash _BOOM!_

The sudden burst of light that shot across the sky, illuminated the surrounding area in front of them. What looked like a giant ghastly fortress scaling the sky with its decaying dark-grayish walls that looked ready to crumble at any given moment stood forbidding as it laid stretched out before them.

As the thunder hit, everyone screamed in fright. Chef quickly scaled back into the vehicle with his heart rate hammering out of control and sat there panting with mixed rain and sweat pouring down both sides of his face as he took a moment to collect himself. Not a word was spoken as he cranked the limo back into life and slowly made his way through the gravel dirt driveway that was overturned with vines and bushes that threatened to take over the path.

When they were close enough to the front of the forlorn building to get out, Chef grabbed his camouflage army green umbrella while opening the backdoor letting out two others aside from Chris himself. The not so amused Chef Hatchet veered his way towards the back of the limo where he opened the trunk for one of them as the other stood nearby with a dark-colored umbrella shielding the other from the heavy on pour of rain.

"Interns!" Chris's voice rang out as it could be heard from the inside of the vehicle.

Two female voice nervously ranged out both at the same time in a startled response, "Yes!"

"Hailey get my bags! And Leigh my umbrella!" Chris shouted his orders over the storm to both interns.

A young ghostly-like girl with a bust as round and similar to former contestant Courtney and long legs like another popularly famous contestant Lindsay, but with a tannish complexion had chocolate-colored eyes that looked awfully similar to another well-known former contestant as well. She nervously bit her bottom lip and look from Chris back to her co-worker while anxiously tucking a strand of her shoulder length dark brown locks behind her ear revealing her piercings. One regular pierced lobe and the top of her cartilage as which suggested that her second ear also bore the similar piercings. She looked as though she was torn between helping out her other assigned partner who stood in front of trunk as she held the umbrella for her and doing as Chris demanded and helping him out of the vehicle.

"Leigh! Now, while we're all still young!," Chris said in an annoyed tone, but then shortly afterwards deadpanned, "If you don't think you're up for this, I know where I can find another useful intern and believe me, her daddy has more than enough money to keep me from strangling her before this season is over."

"Sorry, Chris! I'm coming!" She said in a little bit of a panicked tone with worry over of losing her current position.

She quickly gives the other girl intern an apologetic look and worded a small "sorry" before rushing off back to Chris's end of the car.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm here! Is there anything else I can do for you, Chris?" She tried to chirped beamingly regardless of the situation as she held out his umbrella and shielding him from the rain.

Chris looks agitatedly up at her while getting out of the back and says, "No, but you could hold the umbrella more steady."

Hailey rolls her brown almond shaped eyes lined with mascara and thinks dismissively to herself, _"What a ham!"_

She was a tall girl standing five foot eight feet tall and looked no more than maybe a hundred and twenty-five pounds with a shapeless figure and a white flesh tone paler than most. With her heart-shaped face scrunched up in determination while pushing back her loose chocolate brown hair framed in a widow's peak that normally fell down into volumes to her chest, she struggled with her task at hand. Though this stormy evening her hair was now plastered to her face due to the intense fall of the rain, but she invigoratingly snatches at the trunks and bags of the infamous host out of the back end of the limo anyway. But unfortunately struggles with them because of their weight and sheer bulkiness and let out a silent wordless growl of her frustrations.

After several attempts, she finally manages to remove them as Chef suddenly appears behind her in a sudden burst of lightening and thundering. The sudden image of the tall man standing behind her looking down at her had a menacing effect to it and startled her so intensely that she let out a shriek of terror and dropped Chris's things onto his foot causing him to swear and hop around on his other one in excruciating pain.

"Folks, let's get this show on the road! I wanna get out of this weather, don't you!" Chris complained as Leigh did her best to hold Chris's umbrella still over the pulling and tugging of the wild winds.

"Would you two stop fooling around back there and Hailey, get the door will ya?" Chris added as he tapped his one of his feet impatiently with a testy look in his eyes.

"I'm trying here! You carry more luggage on you than my oldest sibling!" Hailey snapped as she started to scoop up Chris's things, but stopped when she saw the look Chef was giving Chris while slamming the trunk shut out of his own frustrations and fishing out his keys.

"Do not!" Chris popped back in an almost hesitant tone.

Chef handed keys to Hailey and gathered up Chris unnecessary amount of luggage roughly and followed her closely behind as the rest of the party joined in their march up the crumbling stone steps to the unwelcoming building before them. Chris continued to complain about his hair getting wet and his bagging now being muddy as Chef rolled his eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time today while rubbing his temples as the squabble behind him quickly ensued. He sighed raggedly as he carefully made his way up the steps behind Hailey, looking around him as though it was his first time since they pulled up, fear was slowing started to creep it's way back up to him as realization soon hit him what they were doing.

Chris was still rattling on as he finally got up the steps and out of the rain standing right behind him and one of the interns, Hailey while the other one was trying in a pitiful state to keep him dry in this violent weather.

"This place is a bust! I can't believe the owner actually gave me the reigns to this sick looking place! Can you imagine the rating for this!?" Chris continued excitedly while no one in general was actually listening aside from the young girl, Leigh who agreed wholeheartedly and nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

I shook my head with further annoyance and thought, _"Damn, that girl would tell him anything he wants to hear as long as it won her a golden ticket into his good graces."_

Chris's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts as he sounded like a spoiled brat while saying in a whiny tone, "What's taking so long?"

Hailey's head shot up with an aggravated look and narrowed her eyes and through gritted teeth hissed, "I said I was trying!"

In a less testy tone as she turned back around tugged with all her weight on the door handle, she grunted and said, "The stupid thing is stuck! It won't budge!"

Hailey suddenly paused and froze up on the spot as her eyes shifted over to the side anxiously looked into the bushes nearby where she thought she heard what could only be described as _faint voices?_

She gulped and thought nervously to herself, _"This place is giving me the creeps."_

The others as she looked up and noticed didn't seem to hear it, so she said nothing to draw attention to herself, that and she didn't want to be called a chicken on her first day either. She wrote it off as her imagination in a creepy place like this getting the better of her, at least for the time being. Before she could grab the lock and try again, Chef out of impatience himself stepped in and brushed her hand to the side.

"Move or we'll be here all night." Chef growled practically shoving the young dark haired girl to the side.

She made a face while Chris folded his arms over his chest and sulked while tapping his foot impatiently once more as Leigh tried to console him and Chef groaned from the sight, but before Chris or anyone could say anything else the door suddenly blew open like it was hit by a gush of wind. The door creaked noisily the entire time it opened. Everyone froze up in startled fear and didn't move an inch or said a word. Then as suddenly as the door swung open, the lights from an old glassed-diamond worn chandelier lit up revealing cobwebs in every nock and cranny in its confines and the spacious size of the room inside of it. Every inch of the place was covered in thick mold, dust and dirt, and crawling with spiders with their pale veil-like sticky artwork displayed everywhere. The air itself was thick with a musty mold smell which was proof that the place had not been opened for years. Before they could look any further, the lights sudden when out and a sudden chorus of demonic laughter filled the air which was followed by thundering and lightening.

Chris immediately jumped up in the air into Chef's arms and screamed louder than both of the girls combined in a girlish scream! Chef hollered in surprise and out of fear, but mostly out of being startled by Chris's sudden outburst. With the umbrella long forgotten by now, both girls eyes grew wide as they held onto each other and shook in terror with their teeth clattering to prove it as they all stared inside of the old rundown building. Just when everyone's breathing and hearts were started to the return to normal, the lights flickered back on and from across the room a dark figure soon approached them in a casual, but steady pace from the shadows. Everyone froze in fear once more and was not able to look away not even as the dark person in question revealed themselves before them as they came into the light. If anything everyone looked twice on edge the moment they saw this person's face.

In a deep and dark voice as they looked Chris in the eye and smugly said, "Welcome, so glad you could finally showed up. This place hold promise."

Chris narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but before he could make a single complaint, Chef unceremoniously dropped him soundly on the ground with a shared look that clearly showed that he was not amused either. As all that transpired, that mysterious person in question abruptly turned on their heel and looked around with mirth in their gaze and longingly at the surroundings about them.

With a look that could undo lust, the dark unknown figure gleefully commented, "Location. Location. Location."

* * *

[1] The signature do or just _do_ is just another way to say hairdo if anyone was wondering.

Now that I got the prelude out of the way, I can put more focus on the actual chapter. This was an idea that popped in my head and that's when I realized that I was going to need an intern, but ended up with two. That's great because they'll both come in handy later on in the story especially in a few chapters. This place in the story is where the contestants will be staying for a night or two, and believe it or not it's actually based on a horror movie which will be revealed in two or three chapters from now. The mysterious person will also be revealed soon enough too. They'll make things _very_ interesting later in the plot.

On another note please let me know how I did on portraying the interns personalities, this was my first attempt at giving them a shot or a little warm up I guess you could call it. If there's anything I need working on, don't be afraid to let me know. If I'm forgetting anything else, just holler. I do that a lot.


	5. Theme Songs Needed!

**_Theme Songs_**

 _I have a quick update before I can get the introduction chapter rolling._

 _What every Supernatural Contestant needs is a theme song!_

 _Something that can really define them personally and make them stand out among the rest so that their true personality shines!_

 _Now what I need from you guys is to come up with a song that truly defines your Supernatural character for their introduction when they come out and are introduced by Chris._

 _So let's bring out the creative and the fun in this little gig and show me what you guys got!_

 _On a quick note, I'm only going to play a few lyrics from each song, so pick the part that best really suits your character._

 _And PLEASE PM _me _(unless of course you're a guest and can't) your theme songs that way it'll make things more interesting and unexpected! Surprises! Surprises! Those are always fun! ;)_

* * *

 ** _Real Names v_ _s. Nicknames_**

 _One Last thing so there will be less interruptions and more flow of the storyline before the introduction chapter._

 _Please let me know what name your character would prefer to go by, their real name? Or their nickname?_

 _Or both and only certain people (like friends and etc.) are allowed to call them by their real name/nickname?_

 _This will help out a great deal, and please also (and as I said before unless you are a guest) PM me your answers._

 _I like to keep the reviews as reviews and less clutter._

 _Thank you!_

 _And see you guys soon in the next chapter! ;)_


	6. Story On Hiatus

Hey guys, Bloodylilcorpse here, and I'm really and truly sorry to do this to you guys, but I currently am a little overwhelmed with this fanfic and a few other things at the the moment. Not to mention that I just have other things going on at the same time too, and I just don't have the proper amount of time to write this fanfic right now. To top it off, I am a very detailed writer and perfectionist. I don't always catch my spelling goof ups and mistakes, so the thing is if I did go to writing this like say _now_ , it would _literally_ take me forever just to write one chapter because of honing and glossing over each and every character and trying to get them right down to an art. So at the current moment instead of quitting it, I'm just going to put it _**on hiatus**_ until further notice. I still wanna give this fanfic a shot in the near future by trying to write it when I can free up some time one of these days, but until then I just can't do it right now, and again I'm really sorry for having to doing this to you guys.


End file.
